


Последний рубеж

by fandom Cosmic Horror BSD 2020 (hisa_fk_cap), hisaribi



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Drift Compatibility, Drift Side Effects, Drifting with a Kaiju Brain, Elise is Mori's daughter, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Kyouka is Oda and Kouyou daughter, M/M, Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Multi, Mutual Pining, Platonic Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Politics, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Single work, Slow Burn, Talking, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, War, Мори и Фукузава дрифтуют вместе, Ода и Коё дрифтуют вместе, Чуя и Дазай дрифтуют вместе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisa_fk_cap/pseuds/fandom%20Cosmic%20Horror%20BSD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Война с кайдзю шла уже двенадцатый год. Мори и Фукузаве, изначально сражавшимся на передовой, пришлось пересесть из егеря в тесные кабинеты, продолжая курировать программу с суши.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Fukuzawa Yukichi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Elise & Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Elise & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi & Izumi Kyouka (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi & Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi/Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Hirotsu Ryuurou & Ookura Teruko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Oda Sakunosuke/Ozaki Kouyou (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

Чувства, появляющиеся при пилотировании егеря, не передать словами. Точнее, их лучше не облекать в слова, иначе высшее руководство отстранит их с Фукузавой с постов к чертям собачьим. Зашкаливающий адреналин. Жажда крови. Убийства. Здесь либо ты — либо тебя. Осознание того, насколько ты зависишь от огромного, медленно отравляющего тебя куска железа, собранного из говна и палок, держащегося на одном лишь скотче.

На самом деле, всё не так плохо, но Мори любил драматизировать.

Это не отменяло того факта, что кайдзю достаточно одного удара, чтобы прорезать плотный металл насквозь, разрывая все внутренние органы машины, причиняя физическую боль.

Почти параноидальный страх того, что ты окажешься в неработающей машине, когда навстречу несётся громадина весом пару сотен тонн с очевидным желанием раздавить, словно консервную банку.

Когда кажется, что на одном лишь твоём желании машина заводится снова, и синхронизация, столь внезапно оборвавшаяся, словно бы никуда и не исчезала. И мысли, чувства и желания другого человека вновь сливаются с твоими, пробираются под кожу и отпечатываются в сознании раскаленным клеймом. 

Мори не знал, где начинались его чувства и заканчивались чувства Фукузавы, но он был более чем уверен, что эта жажда крови принадлежала не ему самому. Фукузава, пожалуй, был слишком хорошим мечником, Мори не раз видел, как он тренируется, не раз погружался в его сознание и, кажется, сам уже разбирался в колюще-режущем не хуже него, но за их основное оружие — длинное широкое лезвие из сверхпрочной стали — отвечал, все же, Фукузава. 

В руках, конечно, хранились метательные ножи, но пока что ни один егерь не был достаточно откалиброван, чтобы позволить себе точное метание. Мори говорил «пока что», потому что знал, как упорно работает команда механиков, чтобы исключить даже секундную задержку, которая была вечным спутником всех егерей первого типа.

Конечно, у них были и плазменные орудия, но, скорее, в виде некой блажи. Фукузава был бойцом близкой дистанции, и Мори потворствовал ему в этом. Пока. 

— Не отвлекайся, — недовольство расходилось от Фукузавы мелкой рябью. А еще рябью шла морская гладь, к берегу превращая волны в разрушительные. Фукузава сейчас сам думал о возможных жертвах и не ему было попрекать Мори витанием в облаках, тем более, его замечательный, такой прекрасный клинок как раз застрял между пластинами панциря кайдзю.

— Ни в пизду ни в красную армию, — выстрел из плазменной пушки отсек кайдзю полголовы, он неуклюже завалился на бок, но все еще шевелился, пытаясь отползти к берегу, туда, где поменьше железа и побольше гражданских. Выходило у него не очень.

Егерь застыл на пару секунд, парализованный, а недовольство Фукузавы обострилось до предела. Соленые брызги вгрызались в покалеченную обшивку, а терпкий запах водорослей, кажется, перебивал въевшуюся насквозь полироль и горячий запах железа. Мори наслаждался этим непередаваемым амбре как в последний раз, глубоко вдыхая, собираясь перед последним броском.

Они настигли кайдзю одним длинным прыжком и прижали, едва шевелящегося, ко дну, сходу выдирая катану вместе с пластинами, кожей, мышцами и хрен знает чем еще, полуглухие от скрежета и воя зверя, полупьяные моментом секундного триумфа. 

То, что оставалось от шеи чудовища, Фукузава перерубил в мгновение ока.

— Меч, деактивация, — чистить его будут уже в ангаре, а им пора было возвращаться в шаттердом. Пушки израсходовали большую часть энергии, и с минуты на минуту егерь должен был впасть во фрустрацию, как шутил Мори. А ожидание конвоя в холодной грязной машине посреди токийской бухты было не самой радужной перспективой.

— Танеда-сан, мы с ним закончили, возвращаемся на базу, — Мори устало поглядел на расплывающееся по водной поверхности масляное пятно, переливающееся всеми цветами радуги, и еще дымящуюся вонючую тушу. — И пришлите группу зачистки.

«Вы больше не можете пилотировать егерь.»

Звучало как смертный приговор.

«Вы слишком долго подвергались радиации из ядра егеря. Ещё один выход вы не переживёте.»

Мори знал, что это так. Но знал он и то, что они оба, пилоты Вита но Хито, предпочли бы умереть в бою. Он знал, что на лицах их застыло одинаковое выражение — остаточное ощущение дрифта и разделённых воспоминаний лишь усиливало его, стирало грань между их общим «я» и «я» каждого из них.

Они хотели возразить. Предпочитали уйти на задание и не вернуться. Отдать свою жизнь в обмен на жизни миллионов. Все лучше, чем медленно загнивать в шаттердоме, покрываться мхом и пылью. Мори уже знал, что им предложат взамен.

«Вита но Хито понёс значительный урон. Сейчас всё финансирование направлено на строительство егерей нового поколения, работающих на электричестве. Они безопаснее для дрифтующих.»

А вы отправитесь на свалку.

«Нам нужны опытные рейнджеры, такие, как вы, чтобы обучать новых пилотов.»

Разумеется, никто не хотел бы выпускать необученных людей на поле боя. К сожалению, этому нельзя научиться. Мори не уверен, что это возможно объяснить тому, кто никогда не был внутри егеря и ни с кем не дрифтовал. Фукучи, сообщивший им это, был из таких. Политик. Военный старой, до-кайдзю, закалки.

Он не полностью перестроился. И у него была власть. Плохое сочетание.

«Нам нужны бывалые пилоты, такие, как вы, чтобы объяснять политиканам, что к чему.»

Чтобы быть нашим рупором и оружием пропаганды. Выбивать финансирование. Что-то кому-то доказывать. То, как Фукузава сжимал его плечо, Мори почувствовал лишь отдаленно, глаза застилала необъяснимая яркая ярость. На этот раз его собственная.

Но выбирать бы все равно пришлось, рано или поздно.

Мори предпочёл остаться в шаттердоме с потенциальными новыми пилотами и штатом учёных, занимающихся изучением кайдзю и разлома. Наименьшее зло. Заниматься тем, о чем ты имеешь хоть какое-то представление. Да и Элизе нравился Токио и не нравились постоянные переезды.

Фукузава уехал вместе с Фукучи.

Кажется, они тогда не попрощались.


	2. Chapter 2

— Чёртовы политиканы, — прорычал Фукучи Гэнъитиро — давний друг, имя которого, спустя столько лет, странно звучало даже в мыслях, — когда они зашли в его кабинет. По-армейски минимально обставленный, с тонким, едва заметным слоем пыли на письменном столе. Фукучи редко бывал здесь.

Фукузава молча закрыл за ними дверь, да так и остался стоять рядом с ней. По привычке, он попытался спрятать ладони в рукавах, но военная форма не располагала к этому. Так что Фукузава сцепил их за спиной. И поймал себя на мысли, что Мори всегда держал руки в карманах.

После последнего дрифта они заметно дрожали.

— Это всего третий год работы программы по производству егерей, она успешна, так какого черта они начали устраивать какие-то истерики на тему финансирования?! — Фукучи уселся в кресло и поправил усы. — Ты садись, чего стоишь как неродной.

— Нет необходимости, — ответил Фукузава.

Он чувствовал, что не подходит для этого. Ему не хватало политической хватки для всех этих подковёрных игрищ. Не хватало информации и умения её находить. Он чувствовал себя чучелом, отпугивающим особо наглых ворон. Бывший пилот егеря «Вита но хито», сражавшийся с кайдзю девять раз за время своей службы. Девять раз, за время которых ни один из кайдзю не добрался до берега.

Временами Гэнъитиро тоже казался Фукузаве одним из политиканов, тем, кто водрузил его на палки и поставил посреди поля, но он упрямо гнал от себя эти мысли. Они выросли вместе, и Фукучи был кем угодно, но не хорошим политиком. Он и сам понимал это достаточно хорошо, чтобы не ограничиваться лишь силой собственной луженой глотки. Первоначально оба они шли на пилотирование, друзья уже лет тридцать как, совместимые по всем показателям, но не смогли войти в дрифт, сколько бы ни пытались. В итоге Фукузава оказался в егере с Мори. А Гэнъитиро долго орал, что из них не выйдет хорошей команды. Что ж, сейчас, возможно, он рад.

Фукузава, в конце концов, не пожалел ни секунды, готовый поставить на кон все за последнее сражение с кайдзю там, в море, даже если этот бой окажется последним в его жизни.

«Ты этого не хочешь,» — спокойно возразил Мори. Они сидели на крыше шаттердома и пили виски, передавая друг другу бутылку. Тогда ещё не было прямого приказа об их расформировании, но Мори уже начал что-то подозревать. — «Если не кайдзю, так радиация. Итог один. Мы умрем в егере. Или будем умирать медленно от лучевой болезни, распадаться и страдать. И будем куда более бесполезны.»

И как же Фукузава ненавидел логичность Мори, но больше всего — то, что он чаще всего оказывался прав.

— Тут в третьем поколении интересная пара, — Фукучи выдернул его из воспоминаний, безошибочно доставая какую-то папку из стопки совершенно идентичных ей. — Они буквально перед этим заседанием завершили первую успешную вылазку. Завтра летим к ним в шаттердом, запишем пару видео.

— Я не до конца понимаю, как это поможет нам с финансированием программы.

— Нацуме-сенсей открыл добровольные пожертвования. Трансляция видео про пилотов, в том числе и твоего разговора с ними, советов и подбадривания, может нам неплохо помочь. К тому же, это можно использовать и на старых хрычей. Поверь мне, от этого есть польза.

Фукузава передёрнул плечами и поборол желание расцепить руки. За три года в программе Фукучи поднаторел в этом и знал куда больше. И всё же Фукузаву не покидало ощущение неправильности происходящего. 

Все же, если программой руководил Нацуме-сенсей, не было причин сомневаться в его действиях.

— Правда, — начал Фукучи и поморщился. — У него сейчас какой-то новый проект и исследования, якобы подростки лучше входят в дрифт или что-то такое, ты знаешь, я в этом не силен. Как бы такая глупость не обернулась для нас неприятностями.

Фукузава чуть шире приоткрыл глаза, но ничем больше свое удивление не выразил. Это действительно казалось странным, и он был готов послушать голос разума — иногда звучащий кошачьими интонациями Мори — что Нацуме-сенсей, конечно, великий человек, однако шарики за ролики у него порой заезжают. Но посадить детей в егеря и отправить на бойню? Это даже для него перебор.

— Что мне нужно знать про пилотов?

— Их имена Озаки Коё и Ода Сакуноске, их егерь первый из третьего поколения, Золотая Безупречность, почти на электронике.

— Почти?

— Да. Но для рассказов об этом у нас есть целый научный отдел. Нас же с тобой волнуют только пилоты, — Фукучи наскоро просмотрел дело. — А, у них ещё есть дочка, Кёка, она постоянно на базе.

«Совсем как Элиза,» — непроизвольно пронеслось в голове. От воспоминаний в груди приятно потеплело. В шаттердоме Элизу любили все.

На миг он вспомнил, как временами в дрифте видел, как Элиза делает свои первые шаги, широко расставив ноги и держась пальчиками за спинку стула, как гладит короткостриженную светлую макушку, ласково перебирая светлые волосы, как слушает детский несвязный лепет. Он всё ещё ощущал эту давящую пустоту там, где его сознание соприкасалось с сознанием Мори. Зияющую дыру, о существовании которой он раньше не подозревал.

С Элизой он тоже тогда не попрощался.

Шаттердом в Нагасаки встретил их отвратительной жарой. Фукузава уже отвык от неё. Он столько месяцев провёл под кондиционерами комнат совещания, что теперь приходилось вспоминать, как дышать сквозь этот почти осязаемый физически, влажный воздух.

Ворот форменного кителя сдавливал шею раскаленными тисками.

Их встретили, Фукузава с лёгкостью понял, кто из этих людей действительно был задействован в программе егерей, а кого согнали под палящее солнце лишь для вида. Программные отличались скупостью и резкостью движений, как и все военные, недолюбливали бессмысленные сборища. Предпочитали улизнуть в ангары и заняться делом, наконец. Когда видишь, как кайдзю сносит целые кварталы, волей-неволей становишься параноиком. Одной из самых первых улизнувших после короткого приветствия и обмена формальностями была Теруко — главный механик шаттердома Нагасаки. Для вида же были политиканы и журналисты. Фукузава уже так привык к камерам, что почти перестал обращать на них внимание.

Он никогда не смотрел выпуски программы, в которых появлялся. Он вообще не любил, когда из их деятельности устраивали пляски с бубнами. Только слышал пересказы, весьма красочные, Элизы, да помнил, как Мори опускал едкие комментарии насчет закадрового голоса.

— Нам хотя бы дадут поговорить сначала, или всё сразу на камеру? — спросил Фукузава, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, но зная, что ему ответят.

— Лучше бы на камеру, — из ниоткуда образовалась девушка и поправила очки. — Меня зовут Кирако Харуно, я курирую съёмку.

Молодая девушка, слегка застенчивая, но, очевидно, своё дело знающая. Фукузава обернулся — Фукучи тем временем переключился на разговор с остальными, отходя куда-то в сторону.

— У нас есть набросок сценария: вы заходите, представляетесь и спрашиваете об их первых впечатлениях от программы, от пилотирования егеря, как их вообще угораздило... Они отвечают, и, в целом, вам особо не обязательно говорить в это время.

— А вы думаете, они будут много говорить? — хмуро спросил Фукузава, переведя взгляд с активно жестикулирующего Фукучи на Харуно. Она стушевалась, но через пару секунд бойко подняла на него взгляд.

— Озаки-сан будет много говорить, она понимает важность всего этого мероприятия, — Фукузава напряжённо посмотрел на неё, уловив осуждение.

Осуждение. Девочка, которая занимается чёртовыми видео, будет осуждать его за то, что он считает, что это пустая трата времени. Дожили.

Однако, он ничего не сказал и пошёл вперёд. Может, сам он действительно плохо понимал, зачем нужна вся эта возня, но в этом разбиралась Харуно. Когда речь шла о чём-то, в чём другой человек разбирался лучше — Фукузава предпочитал оставить свое мнение при себе.

Внешне шаттердом ничем не отличался от того, в котором жили они с Мори. Бетонные блоки, никаких лишних украшений, всё исключительно ради практичности, по-военному. Несмотря на горячий воздух, здесь он мог дышать глубже, чем в излишне помпезных зданиях политиков. Фукузава вобрал легкими раскаленный воздух, пахнущий пылью и металлом, и все-таки позволил себе слабость в виде расстегнутой верхней пуговицы. На пару минут.

Будто бы вернулся домой.

Но расположение блоков несколько отличалось от его родного шаттердома. Не критично. Жить можно.

— Мы почти пришли, вам напомнить их имена?

— Я помню, спасибо. 

Ангар встретил их треском и скрежетом. Пара нерабочих егерей, оставленных на запчасти, один полностью функционирующий — Фукузава все еще мог определить на глаз, хотя, чтобы заметить, имеет ли машина критические повреждения в корпусе, не нужно было обладать ни особым умом, ни сверхточным зрением. Среди персонала сигнальными огнями горели две рыжие макушки — как раз рядом с Золотой Безупречностью, единственным рабочим егерем в Нагасаки на данный момент, — и Фукузава направился прямо к ним, больше ориентируясь на интуицию, чем на подсказки суфлеров. За минуту до включения камер они-таки успели поздороваться.

Вблизи Озаки Коё оказалась невероятно красива. 

Фукузава подал ей руку, и она снисходительно пожала ее в ответ, скупо поздоровавшись. Ода Сакуноске кивнул на приветствие, по-видимому, являясь таким же немногословным, как и сам Фукузава до всего этого дерьма с прикрытием финансирования. 

Золотая Безупречность безразлично взирал на них сверху, поблескивая металлом обшивки.

Кёку Фукузава встретил тем же вечером, случайно. Разговорившись с Одой и Озаки, он совсем не заметил, как подошло время отбоя. Кажется, он цеплялся тогда за любую возможность вновь окунуться в жизнь рейнджера, а Ода и Озаки и рады были рассказать все наедине, послушать про запуск программы егерей от очевидца, а не из газет и исторических сводок. Поэтому девочка, тихо застывшая в дверях и не решающаяся подойти ближе, стала для него сюрпризом. Потом он вспомнил, что Гэнъитиро говорил про дочь.

Девочка смотрела на него настороженно, сжимая в руках плюшевого кролика, а Фукузава смотрел на девочку серьезно и слегка печально.

Тогда Ода вежливо извинился и, подхватив сонную Кёку на руки, вышел из столовой, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, а Фукузава так и остался сидеть, как дурак, так ничего и не успев сказать. Озаки посмотрела на него ласково и устало, улыбаясь уголками губ. Она до боли напоминала ему Мори. Или же Фукузава просто искал его образ везде, где только мог.

В тот день они больше не разговаривали, но планы Фукучи изменились, и Фукузава был вынужден остаться в Нагасаки на несколько месяцев. Ему оставалось только гадать, являлось ли причиной задержки то, что их с пилотами Безупречности взаимодействие набирало много просмотров или то, что он окончательно вывел спонсоров из себя. Так или иначе, он был этому рад. 

Дочери Коё и Оды было пять лет. И она очень любила кроликов, тофу и гортензии. И своих родителей. А ещё — слушать разные истории. Фукузава знал не так уж и много сказок, да и рассказчик из него был такой себе, но в свое время он смог найти общий язык с Элизой и Кёка не являлась для него загадочной головоломкой. Поэтому тяготы они решили переносить вместе, точнее, Фукузава решал, а Кёка стояла рядом и с важным видом кивала. Коё, наблюдающая за всем этим с мостика, лишь улыбалась. 

Безупречность еще не раз выходила на бой. А Фукузаве оставалось смотреть на это со стороны, гладя прижимающуюся к его ноге Кёку по голове. Казалось, она понимала, несмотря на негласное в шаттердоме правило молчать, что в результате случайной ошибки может остаться круглой сиротой.

Пока что Небо было к ней милосердно.


	3. Chapter 3

Это была шутка. Нет, серьёзно. Если это не шутка, то даже при всём уважением к Нацуме-сенсею, Мори готов был послать его куда подальше.

Был бы готов, если бы он появился у него перед глазами, а не сбежал, сбросив на него эту парочку.

Шаттердом в Шанхае был признан основой для всех последующих операций программы егерей. Ходили слухи, что её закроют. Что она не эффективна. Что рейнджеры ни на что не способны. Но распускавшие слухи не учли, что кайдзю изменились: стали умнее, больше, проворнее. Будто бы эволюционировали. После инцидента с Бездной Лунного Света Мори лишь уверился в правдивости этой теории. Правую сторону Бездны перемололо в труху, покалечив одного из пилотов, чего, по прогнозам исследовательского отдела, случиться было не должно, кайдзю был неповоротлив и медлителен. Монтгомери тогда чудом удалось спасти, пришлось доламывать то, что осталось от машины, чтобы вытащить ее изнутри, а ее второй пилот пропал без вести. Кайдзю изменились, как и предсказывала Йосано, а случай с Бездной назвали ошибкой программы.

Поэтому сейчас нужно было подготовиться к необдуманным действиям политиканов. Конечно, для строительства новых егерей уже был заложен бюджет, но кто знает, о чем они советуются там, за закрытыми дверьми. Или уже досоветовались, если верить информации, доходящй от их «шпиона» в политическом мире.

Когда — не если, когда — программу егерь официально закроют и перестанут финансировать, пустив деньги на какой-то другой проект по защите населения, Шанхайский Шаттердом — выкупленный Нацуме-сенсеем на неизвестно откуда взявшиеся деньги — станет основой поддержания работоспособности егерей и продолжения вылазок.

И Мори, как новый глава этого шаттердома, должен всё подготовить.

Ему пришлось согласиться на предложение о программе информационного сопровождения Фукучи со всеми интервью, видео с запусков и так далее и тому подобное. Также пришлось уступить желанию Элизы вложить свой вклад: вести свой видеоблог на тему жизни в шаттердоме, что тоже привлекало внимание к программе с более «человечной» и менее «постановочной» стороны. Хотя показывать кому-то его Элизу хотелось в последнюю очередь, но программе нужно было финансирование, и это ей никак не вредило.

Но чёрт возьми. Он посмотрел на пацанов, сидящих перед ним. Один, перебинтованный с ног до головы, скучающе уставился в потолок. Другой, рыжий, упорно рассматривал стену, но, судя по скрещенным на груди рукам и тому, как пальцы его отбивали нечёткий ритм о костлявые локти, был раздражен воцарившимся молчанием.

Пацаны.

Дети.

Им и восемнадцати ещё не было, Мори знал точно.

Конечно, когда исследовалась технология егерей, было установлено, что мозг детей и подростков крайне легко входил в дрифт, и связь была стабильна, вот только... любая эмоция, любая мелочь, да что угодно приводило к разрыву связи. Дрифт был неустойчив, и хотя входили они в него действительно легче взрослых, он не подходил для пилотирования егерей.

На войне как на войне, и если бы этот эксперимент и всё исследование оказалось успешными, то вместо взрослых пилотов, не задумываясь, выпустили бы таких пацанов. Кого волнует, что связь окажется неустойчивой. Это окончилось бы катастрофой.

Однако, Нацуме почему-то выделил эту пару из всех прочих добровольцев. Мори придвинул к себе папку с их данными. Он уже просматривал ее, но всё происходящее выглядело слишком сюрреалистично, поэтому каждую деталь нужно было как следует исследовать.

Дазай Осаму и Накахара Чуя. Семнадцать лет. Не родственники. Показатели дрифт-совместимости и тренировочных забегов слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой. Оба закончили курсы по поддержанию работоспособности егерей. Оба обучены боевым искусствам. Оба изучили биологию кайдзю. Психологические показатели в норме, насколько это возможно в их ситуации.

И всё же слишком молоды.

Но ни один пока что не высказал негодования по поводу молчания, затянувшегося почти на десять минут.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что до следующего года я не имею права подпустить вас к управлению егерем, — не совсем правда.

Мори считал, что имел право недоговаривать. Шла война и каждый пилот был ценен, но семнадцать лет... Мори не был чудовищем, как бы кто не считал. И, так как, согласно плану Фукучи, люди отправляли посильные деньги и ресурсы в поддержку программы егерей, использовать детей-солдат — значит дискредитировать их всех в глазах общественности. Да даже в восемнадцать ещё рано, но, Мори боялся, что до двадцати они не доживут.

Пацаны переглянулись, и посмотрели на Мори. Чувствовалась в их движениях какая-то едва заметная синхронность, настолько, что в те невозможные показатели хотелось поверить.

— Вы лжете. У вас есть это право, — заговорил забинтованный. Мори глянул на дело. Дазай. — Но это лишний репутационный риск.

— Верно, — Мори чуть улыбнулся. — Однако это не значит, что вы будете сидеть без дела. Здесь всегда, — он пристально посмотрел на мальчишку, и тот стушевался, — Полно работы.

— На каком егере нам предстоит сражаться? — не выдержал Накахара. — Сейчас здесь только Алмазный Коллекционер, и у него уже есть пилоты.

— Чуя, ну где твои манеры, тебе же не разрешали говорить, — с преувеличенно театральным вздохом Дазай раскинул свои длинные руки в стороны, едва не заехав Накахаре по носу.

Накахара на это лишь фыркнул, но от Мори взгляд не отвёл.

— Нацуме-сенсей сказал, что раздобудет вам егеря. Где и откуда — мне неизвестно, но через год он у вас будет, — Мори решил проигнорировать неуважение и чуть было не начавшуюся перепалку. Всё же, есть дела и поважнее.

Пока они ждут егеря и совершеннолетия, каждый из них должен приложить усилия на обустройство и подготовку шаттердома, а также продолжать тренироваться. Тренировки будут сложнее, потому что теперь всё серьёзно. Мори захлопнул досье и отложил, наконец, в сторону.

— Экскурсию по шаттердому вам проведёт моя дочь, Элиза, — как бы Мори ни противился тому, что она останется одна в компании двух пацанов, сам он никак не мог найти время на прогулку. Ей девятнадцать, и она могла за себя постоять, Фукузава отлично поработал над этим в свое время. — И если хоть один из вас положит на неё глаз, то ему не поздоровится.

— В каком смысле положит гла... — начал Чуя, но Дазай, которого со слов Мори заметно прошиб холодный пот, быстро наклонился к нему и зажал чужой рот рукой.

— Да, конечно, мы не планировали и ни коим образом не собирались проявлять какие-то знаки внимания и неуважения к вашей дочери, — затараторил он. В глазах у Накахары появилось понимание, и он кивнул.

Такие открытые. Странно. Давно Мори не видел таких эмоций у кого-то, кроме Элизы.

— Вот и славненько, — Мори улыбнулся и наклонил голову. — За своим расписанием обратитесь к Хироцу-сану, Элиза вас к нему проводит. А теперь, свободны.

Встали они почти синхронно и отдали честь, затем вышли, ни говоря ни слова. Хотя в глазах Дазая и можно было уловить чертей, очевидно, что-то замышляющих.

Главное, не в сторону Элизы.

Когда люк за пацанами закрылся, Мори выдохнул и потёр переносицу. Будто бы в его жизни всё было так просто. Но их показатели действительно превосходили все мыслимые нормы. Возможно, доля правды в том, что подросткам проще дрифтовать, всё же была.

Нужно было проверить это на тренировке.

— Я не совсем понимаю ваших мотивов, Нацуме-сенсей, — сказал Мори, когда Нацуме объявился в шаттердоме, чтобы поведать всем о новых источниках финансирования и правилах, с ними сопряженных.

Он договорился с одним из, за неимением лучшего слова, барыг — Фрэнсисом Скоттом Кей Фицджеральдом. Его «гильдия» получит права на тела кайдзю после победы над ними, а они, в ответ, поддержат программу. Сделка в целом-то неплохая, и Мори поступил бы подобным образом, нуждайся он в деньгах. Но Фицджеральд сам по себе внушал ему глубокую неприязнь. Они встречались пару раз на официальных приемах, после которых у Фукузавы осталось одно впечатление: лощеный мерзавец. Мори склонен был с ним согласиться.

— Каких именно? — спросил Нацуме. Он тяжело опирался на трость, пока они шли в сторону вертолётной площадки. Он снова отправлялся искать спонсоров.

— Курсанты Дазай и Накахара. Они совсем дети.

— Ты видел их показатели? За таких пилотов нужно хвататься всеми руками и ногами и вести их прямо в бой. А возраст — дело наживное. Тем более, что мы на войне.

— Вы так уверены в них, а я вот не разделяю этого оптимизма, — Мори вздохнул.

— То же самое мне говорили про вас с Фукузавой, — Нацуме улыбнулся. Мори замер на мгновение и прикрыл глаза.

Вот оно что.

— Алмаз точит алмаз?

— Верно. Ну а если у них не получится пилотировать настоящий егерь, — Нацуме остановился и серьёзно посмотрел на Мори. — У нас будет отремонтированный и улучшенный егерь третьего поколения, работающий частично на электронике, частично на реакторе. Мы найдём, кого туда посадить. Но провала не будет. Можешь проверить этих двоих любыми способами, — Нацуме кивнул и пошёл к выходу на площадку, оставляя Мори в полутьме шаттердома.

Любыми способами, значит. Что ж, у них в запасе есть немного времени.

— Попробуй догони, Чуууууууяяя, — Дазай увернулся от удара и пронесся вихрем мимо Мори, не забыв отдать честь. — Ах да, у тебя же ножки слишком короткие!

Мори потер глаза и снова вгляделся в показатели на экране. По крайней мере, в этом полугодии у них хватало еды на всех, что уже было хорошо, а с остальным можно было и справиться. Мимо пробежал уже Чуя, и, едва не сбив с ног Монтгомери, швырнул в убегающего Дазая мокрой шваброй.

— Дазай, Накахара! — Мори пришлось повысить голос, от чего горло болезненно заныло. Все-таки, зря он пренебрегал врачебными предписаниями. — Марш в тренажер! Ведра можете с собой забрать, если так к ним прикипели!

Курсанты Дазай и Накахара прижились в шаттердоме и нашли своё место в нём так, словно бы всегда были здесь. Вопреки первому впечатлению, они не оказались рвущимися в бой пацанами, жаждущими мести, или желающими пилотировать огромную машину — или зачем там шли в пилоты егеря. За время отбора Мори встречались и такие. Как правило, долго они не жили.

Эти двое были в курсе всех рисков и тренировались до потери возможности стоять, если так им было велено. Странно было смотреть на них в симуляциях. В тренировках с другими пилотами. В подготовке к бою.

— Может, вам стоит гонять их поменьше? — спросила Люси, поправляя косы.

Люси Мод Монтгомери. Бывший пилот Бездны Лунного Света. В прошлом году егерь оказался уничтожен, хотя они и справились со своей целью. Её партнёр, Ацуши Накаджима, в одиночку пилотировал егеря, победил Кайдзю, довёл егеря до безопасного места, и исчез.

По крайней мере, ему разрешили исчезнуть. Разумеется, Мори подозревал, где он, но возвращать его в строй не было смысла. Травма его мозгу и психическому состоянию могла быть слишком велика.

Он посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Люси, испещренное мелкими шрамами. Возможно, когда-нибудь им нужно будет вернуть его в строй, но сейчас можно было оставить его в покое.

— Это приказ или дружеский совет? — без тени юмора или угрозы спросил Мори.

— Просьба, — Люси усмехнулась, прижимая к груди планшет с данными. Протезирование хорошо продвинулось, так что она без проблем стояла рядом и могла писать своей рукой, хотя всего лишь полгода назад передвигалась лишь с помощью трости. Тогда все шутили, что у них появился второй Нацуме-сенсей. И что в ручной протез можно вставить зубную щетку и открывашку. Слишком силен был шок. — Если их слишком загнать, то в какой-то момент они могут умереть от усталости. Или вы этого и добиваетесь?

— Я хочу узнать их лимит, — сказал Мори и завёл упавшие на лицо пряди назад. — Чтобы когда они пошли в бой, примерно представлять, что они могут, а чего нет.

— Вам ведь прекрасно известно, что в бою эти лимиты ничего не значат и всё зависит от ситуации и щепотки удачи.

— В том-то и дело, — голос Мори ощутимо похолодел. — Нам нельзя полагаться на удачу, когда за нашими спинами миллиарды беззащитных жизней. Нацуме-сенсей считает этих детей гениями, но я не поверю, пока не получу достоверные данные.

— Мне казалось, вы собрали достаточно данных за эти три месяца, подтверждающих все их показатели из академии.

— Эти показатели были действительны до прошлого года и появления более умных кайдзю, нацеленных на уничтожение егерей, — Мори вздохнул и посмотрел на результаты симуляции. Свой прошлый рекорд они не побили, но показатели всё равно неплохие.

Он попросил Тачихару добавить в симуляцию пару неожиданных элементов, потому что, конечно же, эти двое изучали каждый бой, анализировали его и изучали анализы других. Первое время Мори думал, что этим занимался только Дазай — Накахара всегда казался больше человеком действия, — но оказалось, они оба проводили сравнения и рассматривали ситуацию с разных углов. Не удивительно, что Нацуме выделил их обоих.

Даже Мори в своё бытие пилотом не проводил всесторонний анализ, что, возможно, и привело к тому бою, повреждению егеря, последующей утечке радиации и тому, что ни он, ни Фукузава больше не могли пилотировать Виту. Это его ошибка, но теперь он ничего не мог с этим поделать, только подготовить будущих пилотов к тому, с чем им предстояло столкнуться.

— Крылья — очень интересный элемент, Тачихара-сан, — сказал Дазай, снимая шлем. Тачихара за постом управления симуляцией только пожал плечами и дружелюбно оскалился.

— То, что до этого не было летающих кайдзю, не означает, что их не будет в будущем. 

— Действительно, — согласился Дазай и посмотрел напрямую на Мори, очевидно, зная, чей это приказ.

Накахара на этот счёт ничего не сказал.

— Ну что же, вы справились, что уже хорошо, — Мори развёл руками и улыбнулся.

Будет слегка обидно, если они выйдут в бой и умрут в тот же день. Но вероятность этого подтверждалась высокой статистикой. И именно из-за этого программу пытались прикрыть.

Анго Сакагучи приносил не самые радостные новости. Эти идиоты решили строить стену. Вместо егерей. Видите ли, это дешевле и эффективнее.

Какую стену они, в теории, могут возвести, чтобы удержать огромную многотонную тварь, ломающую многоэтажки одним ударом и даже не замечающую этого? Смешно.

Этих денег могло бы хватить на егерей пятого и даже шестого поколения, но нет, разумеется, лучше вложить их в глухую и крайне бесполезную оборону.

Мори был на взводе из-за этого и даже не пытался скрывать отвратительное настроение. Он почти ожидал, что курсанты проглотят наживку и взбесятся. Да, мелочно, но ему жизненно не хватало небольшой перепалки. Он не мог спорить с Элизой, а все подчинённые вели себя слишком спокойно, не считая тех, кто боялся и слово сказать.

И то, что курсанты также не особо хотели спорить, раздражало.

Категорически недоставало полу-пьяных споров обо всём и ни о чём с Фукузавой-доно.

Может, ему тоже стоило пойти в зал и избить боксёрскую грушу? С другой стороны, он знал, что болен, и любая излишняя нагрузка в итоге могла свести его в могилу раньше положенного.

Тем более, пытаться спорить с детьми? Серьёзно, Мори?

— Ну разумеется мы справились, — слишком елейно ответил Дазай. Чуя поморщился и перехватил его предплечье, как бы говоря, что не стоит выделываться.

Интересно, что после тренировочного дрифта несколько десятков минут они двигались синхронно и появлялось ощущение, словно бы они потерялись в головах друг друга и не всегда соображали кто их них Дазай, а кто — Накахара.

Совсем как они с Фукузавой-доно всего три года назад. Эта эйфория после боя, ощущение потерянности в себе, отсутствие уверенности в том, что ты остался в своей голове, а не оказался по нелепой случайности в чужой. Синхронные движения, схожие мысли, усталость и мягкость, как наркотик, требующая возвращения к себе. Даже сейчас Мори иногда замечал за собой привычки Фукузавы, въевшиеся в мозг и мышцы.

Возможно, сходить избить грушу было хорошей идеей.

— Тачихара-кун, подготовь им симуляции по предположительным формам будущих кайдзю от Каджии-кун и Йосано-кун. Если хочешь, подключи их к разработке.

— Так точно, — Тачихара кивнул.

— А нам можно забрать данные для анализа? — спросил уже Накахара.

— Думаю, нам больше подойдут исследования Каджии-сана, чем данные этого боя. Они, конечно, компьютерно сгенерированы по его же рассчётам, но...

Дазай не говорил и они оба кивнули.

— Но что? — спросил Мори.

— Но нас не покидает ощущение, что что-то здесь не так, — сказал Накахара.

— Хм, — сказал Мори.

Отвратительно завыла сирена. Разлом снова открыт. В динамике раздалось: «Кайдзю третьей категории. Пилотам Мелкого Снега приготовиться к бою».

— Хах, как там рассчёты в этот раз? Сколько дней промашки? — спросил Мори.

— На неделю и двадцать три часа позже рассчётного времени, — сказала Люси, глядя в планшет. — Новый рекорд, в прошлый раз разброс оказался в две недели.

— Действительно. Возможно, что-то и удастся рассчитать из этого всего, — Мори кивнул. — Курсанты Накахара и Дазай, — они вытянулись по стойке смирно. — Переодеться после тренировки и прийти на мостик. Успейте до отправления егеря, всё ясно?

— Так точно.

— Идём, — Мори больше не смотрел на кадетов и шёл в сторону лифта. — Как состояние пилотов и егеря?

— Снег полностью отремонтирован и откалиброван. Брат и сестра Танизаки отметились о готовности и сейчас направляются на подготовку к дрифту. Никаких отклонений в здоровье не замечено.

— Так не замечено или нет?

— Нет! Конечно же нет... — Люси прокашлялась.

— Хорошо. Как ремонт Алмазного Коллекционера?

— В процессе. Пока что он не готов выйти.

— А на других шаттердомах?

— Ближайший к нам — Нагасаки. Они оповестили, что будут в состоянии боевой готовности с Золотой Безупречностью. Русский шаттердом также оповестили о возможности прислать помощь.

— Надеюсь, это не понадобится, — сказал Мори. Они как раз добрались до мостика.

И вот опять в бой.

Мори никогда не оповещал выходящих в море пилотов насчёт планов на будущее. Ужасная примета, чаще всего они не возвращались после этого. Хотя планы были. Остальным пилотам тоже стоило пройти через ту же симуляцию с несуществующими кайдзю.

Мелкий Снег не вернулся из этого сражения.

Золотая Безупречность добил Кайдзю на подходе к берегу.


	4. Chapter 4

Проект анти-кайдзю стены утвердили окончательно. Об этом ходили слухи, обсуждения, но теперь его официально приняли. И забрали часть финансирования с программы егерей на стену.

Название «Стена жизни» казалось Фукузаве какой-то глупой насмешкой.

— Чёрт, — прорычал Фукучи и ударил кулаком о стол. Фукузава лишь устало поморщился и, на этот раз, не стал отказываться от предложения сесть. 

Они снова были в кабинете Гэнъитиро. Фукузава стал бывать здесь реже после того, как его назначили главным за ведение операций в Нагасаки. Возможно, дело в том, что он стал бесполезен для продвижения программы егерей, так как политиканы привыкли к нему и поняли, что основная его роль сводилась к тому, чтобы молчать и сурово взирать на все со стороны. Что к лучшему — работа в шаттердоме больше подходила его навыкам и устремлениям.

— Это стена не простоит и часа, — сказал Фукузава. — Что бы они там ни придумали, она падёт, словно сделанная из картона.

Это же он повторил и перед политиками. Для эффекта стоило упомянуть, что такое сражаться с кайдзю. Их силу. Мощь, неподвластную даже людям, создавшим таких монстров, как егеря.

Но хорошие мысли всегда приходили с запозданием.

— Долбоёбы, — Фукучи выдохнул и бессильно сел на кресло. — По крайней мере, программу егерей не закрыли. Пока что.

Его слова болезненно отозвались в сердце.

— Возвращайся в Нагасаки, — сказал Фукучи и поправил усы. — Подготовь пилотов, егерей и персонал к переброске в другой шаттердом. Для Японии Нагасаки всегда был больше второстепенным шаттердомом, и вряд ли они сохранят финансирование.

— Куда? — только и спросил Фукузава.

— В Шанхай. Главный там сейчас наш давний знакомый, Мори Огай. Но так как твой ранг выше, по приезду возьмёшь управление шаттердомом на себя.

Если даже Фукузава и попытался бы взять управление на себя, Мори откусил бы ему голову не задумываясь. Но спорить с Фукучи сейчас, когда он на взводе, отвратительная идея. Только проблем наживёт и себе, и Мори, и их подчинённым.

— Разрешите идти?

— Что же, не выпьешь со мной? — усмехнулся Фукучи, но не потянулся к своей алкогольной заначке в столе. Второй ящик. В первом — пистолет.

— Мне нужно обдумать переезд. К тому же, пока не поступало официального приказа о закрытии.

— Верно, — Фукучи снова усмехнулся. — Ладно, иди. Увидимся не скоро.

Фукузава отдал честь и вышел. Оставшись в пустом коридоре в одиночестве, он выдохнул. Ну что за жизнь.

Прошёл год с того момента, как объявили о проекте Стены Жизни. Многие шаттердомы оказались расформированы, но до Нагасаки приказ дошёл лишь сейчас. Поэтому, пока его подчинённые под руководством Теруко подготавливали всё к переезду, Фукузава отправился в Шанхайский шаттердом, чтобы обо всём договориться. Он впервые приехал туда, до этого между ними велась лишь безличная переписка о подготовке.

В Нагасаки оставались два егеря — Золотая Безупречность и Бесценная Слива, а также припасы и работники, которые не могли найти себе работу на земле в такое время. Поток всех этих людей нужно было организовать и как-то расположить. К тому же, с Бесценной Сливой в последнее время слишком много проблем из-за реактора, если они не найдут спонсоров, то с егерем придётся попрощаться. Да и пилотирующие его рейнджеры, судя по всему, подверглись такому огромному количеству излучения, что им предстояло либо выйти в море и погибнуть там, либо оказаться на обочине так же, как Мори и Фукузаве.

Фукузава каждый божий день испытывал отвратительнейшее чувство беспомощности из-за предательства своего собственного тела и не сомневался, что другие чувствуют себя так же. Сломанный егерь повлиял бы не так сильно. Теруко — главный механик шаттердома в Нагасаки — в последнее время воодушевилась новой идеей, способной продлить жизнь в том числе и егерям первых поколений — перевод их на полуавтомат. Конечно, между ними были отличия в терминологии, но она объяснила, что это не создаст особых сложностей для пилотов, ведь все умели водить машину и примерно представляли, что она из себя представляет. Эта идея заключалась в добавлении блока электрического питания, как в егерях четвёртого и пятого поколений и некоторых третьего, что позволяло использовать реактор с меньшей опасностью для жизни пилотов и с большей эффективностью.

Слишком много технических терминов, отчасти потому, что технику Теруко любила больше жизни, а егерей — больше реальных, из плоти и крови, людей. Но она нашла благодарного — хотя и никак не реагирующего — слушателя в лице Оды. Иногда с ними сидела Кёка и с горящими глазами рассматривала чертежи. Как Фукузава постоянно оказывался на этих сборищах за чашкой чая — для него до сих пор оставалось загадкой. 

Фукузаве показалось странным, что Мори — или один из его помощников, который вёл переписку — назначил встречу именно на этот день. Ни раньше, ни позже. Он прибыл в нужное время, разумеется, и хмуро заметил Фукучи с двумя молодыми людьми. Кадетами, будущими пилотами, чёрт знает. Фукучи также заметил его.

— А, Фукузава, какими судьбами?

— Меня пригласили обсудить переезд, — сказал он. — Но, видимо, все заняты, раз нас никто не вышел встречать.

— Глупости. Нацуме совсем головой поехал.

— Но ведь глава шаттердома Мори.

— Да, но он подчиняется Нацуме.

Во что было сложно поверить.

— Верно-верно, — Фукучи указал на молодых людей рядом с ним. — Кадет Джоно Сайгику и кадет Суэхиро Тэччо. После сегодняшнего они станут пилотами егеря.

Фукузава мельком осмотрел молодых людей и кивнул.

— Не слышал, чтобы кто-то собрал нового егеря.

— Нет, конечно, но починили старого, — раздался женский голос совсем рядом. Фукузава посмотрел на произнёзшую это. Монтгомери. Чудом выживший пилот. И выглядела она именно так, что становилось очевидно, насколько чудесным и почти невозможным оказалось её спасение. — Прошу прощения за ожидание, пройдёмте на командный мостик.

— Что же, Мори забыл про правила субординации?

— Нет, что вы, — Монтгомери чуть сильнее сжала планшет. — Просто у нас есть дела поважнее встречи гостей.

Фукучи нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Они дошли до лифта.

— К чему все так готовятся? — спросил Фукузава.

— Тренировочный запуск, — ответил Фукучи. — Я тебе рассказывал, у Нацуме был проектик, брал детей и натаскивал на дрифт и управление егерями.

Фукузава смутно помнил. Что-то подобное было вполне в стиле Нацуме-сенсея. Они зашли в лифт.

— Ну так вот, на днях им исполнилось восемнадцать, и планируют пробный запуск сегодня.

— Восемнадцать... — Фукузава нахмурился. — Они совсем дети, разве нет?

— То-то и оно. Тем более, я слышал, что подросткам легко установить связь, а удержать её — задача не из простых.

Лифт остановился. Монтгомери подозрительно не реагировала на их диалог.

— Нам нужно дойти до другого лифта, который приведёт нас на мостик, — сказала она и вышла. Все последовали за ней. — Ах, да, Фукузава-сан, Мори-сан примет вас после успешного завершения дрифта Двойного Чёрного.

Пассивная агрессия, прям как Мори прописал. Фукучи заметно нахмурился, а один из приведённых им кадетов издал смешок.

— Благодарю, — только и сказал Фукузава. Они как раз дошли до нужного лифта, возле которого уже стояли несколько человек.

— Весь этот фарс высосан из пальца, — продолжил Фукучи, будто бы Монтгомери ничего не сказала. — Именно из-за таких экспериментов Нацуме проект егерей и решили перестать полноценно финансировать.

— Без его экспериментов нам вряд ли можно было рассчитывать на хоть какую-то эффективность, — сказал Фукузава. — Вся программа егерей — его заслуга.

— Верно, но ты действительно считаешь хорошей идеей сажать в егеря подростков без должного образования? До этого все кадеты проходили тщательную подготовку и имели как минимум высшее образование, разбирались в машиностроении. Всё же, простой дрифт-совместимости недостаточно, чтобы успешно пилотировать егерь.

Приехал лифт, вошли все и все направлялись на мостик. В основном, судя по всему, механики. Фукузава успел заметить, что Шанхайский шаттердом был хорошо оборудован и укомплектован.

— Думаю, если Мори-сенсей решил, что это стоящая идея, то всё строится не только на дрифт-совместимости.

— Ты слишком ему доверяешь, — Фукучи отмахнулся. — Вы не пилотировали вместе уже четыре года, да и до этого не сильно-то ладили, с чего же такое доверие?

— Его суждения чаще оказывались верными, чем нет.

Кроме единственного раза и их последнего совместного дрифта.

Лифт приехал, и спор не зашел дальше оскорблений Мори. Раздражение Фукучи странно действовало на Фукузаву. Всё же тогда, когда программа лишь открылась, они шли, чтобы пилотировать вместе. Кто же мог подумать, что они окажутся не дрифт-совместимыми и в итоге Фукузава пойдет в бой с Мори.

— Ах, вы прибыли, господа, — знакомый глубокий голос вновь пробрал до костей, будто бы и не было всех этих лет.

Мори стоял возле главной панели управления. Форма ему шла, но что-то подсказывало, что надел он её исключительно из-за их приезда. Элиза — заметно повзрослевшая — широко улыбнулась и махнула им рукой, сразу же отвлекшись на какие-то показатели. Конечно же, выросший на шаттердоме ребёнок будет знать, что и как устроено. Кёка, скорее всего, станет такой же.

Монтгомери тем временем направилась к месту, которое занимала Элиза. Та сразу же встала и отошла, продолжая с кем-то говорить по гарнитуре. Фукузава не вслушивался, слишком потерянный из-за встречи.

— У нас всё почти готово.

— Зря ты притащил своих пилотов, Фукучи, — сказал Нацуме. Как оказалось, он сидел там же, на мостике, и спокойно читал книгу.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — сказал Фукучи.

На него и его кадетов больше никто не обращал внимания, все были заняты своим. Фукузава, недолго думая, подошёл к Мори. Четыре года. Они не виделись четыре года. Не могли же совсем никак не измениться?

Фукузава не знал, как именно изменился он сам, но в Мори поселилась какая-то затаённая усталость, которой раньше не было. Это пугало. Мори оторвался от панели управления и слабо ему улыбнулся — морщинок в уголках его глаз стало больше, но сами глаза азартного блеска не утратили. Возможно, не все еще было потеряно.

— Здравствуйте, Фукузава-доно. Мы не были уверены, когда именно закончится тренировочный запуск, поэтому пригласили вас к его началу.

Тренировочные запуски никогда не длились дольше двадцати минут. Фукузава нахмурился. Что-то здесь было не чисто. Всё выглядело так, словно бы они готовились к настоящему сражению, а не к обычной тренировке.

— Я слышал, им всего восемнадцать, — сказал Фукузава, пытаясь разглядеть пилотов за несколькими слоями бронированного стекла.

— Да, верно. Но об этом не стоит беспокоиться, они — уникумы, такой дрифт-совместимости я ни у кого не видел, — а пальцы почти до белых костяшек сжимались в кулак за спиной. — Я познакомлю вас после всего этого.

— К запуску готовы, — раздался молодой голос.

— Все крепления на месте, показатели в норме? — спросил Мори.

— Так точно, — ответила Монтгомери.

— В таком случае приготовиться к стыковке.

Двойной Чёрный оправдывал своё название цветом брони. Третье поколение, что-то среднее между электроникой и аналогом. Полуавтомат. Как Теруко и рассказывала. Возможно, стоило взять её с собой, ей бы было о чём поговорить с Хироцу — главой механиков шанхайского шаттердома, хмуро сидящим перед экраном с показателями.

— Стыковка завершена, подготавливаем дрифт.

Фукузава заметил прямо над Нацуме табло с отсчётом назад. Часы судного дня. Он не помнил, чья это была идея, но во всех шаттердомах висели подобные циферблаты и отсчитывали, сколько времени прошло с момента последней атаки и до победы над новым кайдзю.

Кажется, кто-то в Шанхае примерно рассчитал время появления новых кайдзю вплоть до нескольких часов.

Фукузава нахмурился и посмотрел на Мори. Они же не могли вот так рассчитать появление кайдзю и назначить тренировочный совместный запуск именно на этот день?

Не могли ведь так поступить с детьми?

Мори поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.

Могли. Именно это они и сделали.

— К переходу в дрифт готовы, — сказал другой, чуть более грубый, молодой голос.

— Запустить дрифт.

Несколько секунд всё было тихо. Те самые десять секунд, необходимые для того, чтобы мозг адаптировался к наличию другого сознания, а также огромного общего тела.

— Дрифт установлен, — сказал кто-то. — Стабилизирован.

Слишком быстро. Такие связи должны рваться очень быстро и не выдавать столь стабильных показателей.

— Фу, вот этой информации мне бы хотелось избежать, — сказал первый голос.

— Кто бы говорил, — рявкнул второй.

Но связь не дрогнула, более того, егерь сделал пару шагов вперёд, соединил пальцы в замок и словно бы потянулся вперёд.

— Тут какая-то ошибка, — сказал Фукучи и подошёл к Мори. — Не может быть таких показателей!

— Хотите, проверьте всё сами ещё раз, — сказал Нацуме.

Спор не успел начаться, потому что объявился кайдзю.

— Вы знали, — ошарашенно сказал Фукучи и посмотрел сначала на Мори, потом на Нацуме.

— Кайдзю третьей категории, — сказал рыжий парень с пластырем на носу.

— Третьей? — воскликнул учёный в очках для экспериментов и подскочил. — Он должен был быть второй!

— Вы всё рассчитали, — повторил Фукучи, растерянный, но уже с затаенной злобой.

— Как удачно, что егерь Двойной Чёрный уже готов к развёртыванию, верно? — без тени эмоций сказал Мори, затем наклонился. — Дазай, Накахара, у нас кайдзю третьей категории. Не двигайтесь и приготовьтесь к перевозке.

— Принято, — синхронный ответ, вплоть до интонации.

— И вы отправите их туда? — спросил Фукучи, раздражённо сжимая кулаки.

— Они пилоты, которые готовились к этому несколько лет. Было бы странно, если бы мы их не отправили.

— Значит, ни нам и ни вам, решили уничтожить машину, если уж ваши вундеркинды не справятся?

— Фукучи-доно, — Мори вздохнул и выпрямился, глядя Фукучи прямо в глаза. Он стал казаться выше. — Я уважаю вас как человека и как того, кто многое сделал для поддержания программы егерей, но сейчас нам необходимо подготовить отправку Двойного Чёрного и анализ кайдзю. У нас нет времени, и если вас что-то не устраивает, подайте все жалобы в письменной форме. А сейчас отойдите и не мешайте.

Несколько лет назад Фукучи бы ударил Мори за подобные слова, но пара лет в окружении политиканов сделали его куда более сдержанным. Так что он кивнул и пошёл к лифту. Его кадеты за ним не последовали.

Фукузава, не зная куда себя деть, отошёл к Нацуме, всё ещё читавшему книгу, и сел рядом. Они перебросились парой слов на счёт шаттердома в Нагасаки, но, в основном, молчали. Фукузава неотрывно следил за Мори. Больше, чем за боем.

  


Двойной Чёрный одержал победу.

Фукузава всё ещё про себя называл Нацуме психом, но его план уже в который раз обернулся подобной победой, и невольно приходилось задаться вопросом, действительно ли он псих, или же хватается за возможности, недоступные простым смертным.

Сумасшествием много лет назад Фукузава посчитал и то, что они с Мори оказались в одном егере, полностью несовместимые как личности. И лишь многим позже понял, что в битвах они выживали только благодаря тому, что трезво оценивали достоинства и, в первую очередь, недостатки друг друга. 

Он снова посмотрел на Мори, торжествующе замершего на мостике. Он был тем, кто ковал силу Двойного Черного весь последний год, их ум и умение анализировать, и со стороны могло показаться, что он ни секунды не сомневался в их успехе. Но Фукузава видел, как сжались в тонкую полоску бледные губы и как слегка побелело его лицо. 

Мори окликнул его негромко, как ни в чем не бывало интересуясь, все ли готово к транспортировке в Шанхай, и Фукузава отогнал неуместные наблюдения куда подальше.

Нацуме договорился о том, что пилотам Фукучи всё же починят егеря — Бесценную Сливу из шаттердома в Нагасаки. И перевезут в Шанхай вместе с Золотой Безупречностью. Сложно представить, откуда на это брались деньги.

Возможно, Фукузава будет спать спокойнее, если никогда об этом не узнает.


	5. Chapter 5

Четыре года.

Четыре года программа егерей с трудом держала оборону.

Четыре года правительства закрывали шаттердомы. Чаще всего из-за того, что егерей на них попросту не оставалось. А если оставались, то их перевозили в Шанхай. Программу по информированию населения ради пожертвований почти закрыли — из неё осталось лишь пару человек под руководством Харуно, поддерживающих функциональность и обновление официального сайта программы, да загружающих видео с запусками егерей и их возвращениями в прямом эфире. На интервью никто и не тратил время, тем более, что за рекламу и просьбу о пожертвовании канал хотели запретить — из-за закрытия программы, не иначе. Про жизнь в шаттердоме продолжала рассказывать только Элиза, с определённой долей помощи Харуно. К неудовольствию Мори, но не то чтобы ему было, что возразить.

Четыре года принесли слишком много смертей. Кайдзю становились всё умнее, изворотливее, сильнее и больше. Пилоты, даже опытные, не справлялись. Егеря устаревали, ломались. Финансирования хватало лишь на починку, но никак не на улучшение. Конечно, техники под управлением Хироцу и Теруко стремились что-то придумать в ограниченных условиях, но этого оказывалось недостаточно. Каждый раз.

Несколько попыток сбросить бомбы на разлом также оказались бесполезными. Те словно бы отскакивали, не помогали ни бомбы, ни грубая физическая сила. Ничто не могло оставить ни малейшего урона, и всё ещё было невозможно представить, какую технологию использовали для создания этого портала. С трудом учёным удалось установить некоторые вещи, его длину, например, рассчитать кое-что, но лишь то, что касалось самого портала. Что было с другой стороны — неизвестно. Йосано-кун выдвинула теорию, что кайдзю — боевые машины по типу егерей, только построенные из плоти и крови клоны, но это знание не особо им помогало.

И не похоже, что ситуация в скором времени изменилась бы. С помощью научных изысканий оставшихся в шаттердоме учёных, Каджии и Йосано, удалось высчитать точное время прибытия следующих кайдзю, так что Шанхайский шаттердом жил по двум часам — тем, которые отсчитывали время от победы над предыдущим кайдзю, и тем, которые отсчитывали время обратно до следующего его появления.

— Думаю, нам стоит оставить только часы судного дня, — сказал как-то Фукузава. Его ранг был выше, чем у Мори, поэтому официально главой шаттердома был именно он. Неофициально же всем всё равно руководил Мори. Потому что это его шаттердом и его люди. Их преданность мало распространялась на Фукузаву, а отлаженный механизм работы не давал сбоев вот уже семь лет. — Они оказывают слишком много давления, все нервничают.

— Значит, часы под названием «Часы Судного Дня» никого не смущают, верно? — усмехнулся Мори.

Они сидели в столовой после очередного боя. Золотая Безупречность, как и всегда, безупречно выполнила задание. Напротив Мори и Фукузавы сидели Коё и Ода, Кёка сонно моргала между ними, крепко прижимая к себе игрушечного кролика. Ей было уже тринадцать, время летело слишком быстро. 

Как долго шла война.

Коё фыркнула на фразу Мори, скорее соглашаясь с ним, но ничего не сказала. Если бы кайдзю напал днём, с ними бы ошивались другие пилоты, но в три ночи столовая пустовала. Только те, кто непосредственно принимали участие в подготовке и пилотировании егерей.

— К тому же, — продолжил свою мысль Мори, — это помогает оставаться собранными, распределять пилотов и егерей так, чтобы было достаточно времени для ремонта и восстановления, и знать, когда точно нужно быть готовым. Простое «как можно скорее» работает не так эффективно.

— К слову об этом, — заговорила Коё. — В последнее время правая рука тяжеловато отзывается, пара секунд проходит прежде, чем она начинает двигаться. Я уже сказала об этом Теруко-сан, конечно, но она сможет проверить все только завтра.

Мори вспомнил эту взбалмошную женщину и почувствовал отголоски зубной боли. Она хороший механик — лучший, что уж тут, но иметь с ней дело было сложно. К счастью, Хироцу-сан выступал буфером, так что схождение с ума откладывалось.

— Какие-то ещё проблемы?

— Нет, в остальном всё нормально.

— Хорошо. Посмотрим, кого быстрее чинить, вас или Бесценную Сливу, и от этого составим расписание. Следующие в любом случае Двойной Чёрный.

В шаттердоме было три рабочих егеря с пилотами, и ещё один — Бездна Лунного Света — крайне лениво ремонтировался. Нет, лениво — не то слово. На него не хватало финансирования.

Всего осталось двенадцать егерей. По три работающих в шаттердомах Шанхая и Лос-Анджелеса, два во Владивостоке, по одному в Сиднее, Лиме, Панаме и Анкоридже. Кроме них, только Лос-Анджелес и Владивосток могли позволить себе очерёдность, остальные — только оповещать, что у них проблемы и они не в состоянии починить егеря до такого-то числа. В таком случае, если в их сторону шёл кайдзю, направлялся егерь из ближайшего шаттердома.

Пока что ни один кайдзю не дошёл до строящейся Стены Жизни, но, разумеется, заслугами егерей это никто не считал.

Мори иногда на общем сборе маршалов шаттердомов подумывал подначить остальных дать кайдзю дойти до стены, но это было бы слишком жестоко. Даже если они и докажут неэффективность стены, егерей всё равно обвинят в том, что они не справились со своей задачей и подпустили кайдзю так близко к берегу.

Будто бы стена не существовала, чтобы удерживать кайдзю и без егерей.

Фукузава ничего про часы больше не сказал.

За четыре года они почти достроили стену. Оставалось вопросом времени, когда именно программа егерей окажется закрыта официально.

Ну, официально — громкое слово. Вплоть до того, как первый же кайдзю дойдёт до стены и разрушит её.

— Тебе стоило пойти спать, — сказал Ода и погладил Кёку по голове.

— Не хочу проснуться и узнать, что вас не стало.

И ещё один минус того, что дети росли на войне в шаттердоме. Слишком часто они видели смерть, чтобы не понимать, что если их родители пилоты, то они могут не вернуться. Коё замерла, словно бы её кто-то ударил. Ода нахмурился — что было необычно для его ничего не выражающего лица.

— Будто видеть это своими глазами лучше, — в конце-концов сказала Коё и продолжила есть.

Но каждый раз Кёка приходила на мостик. Каждый запуск Золотой Безупречности она была там, сидела в стороне и следила за всем огромными глазами. Элиза была такой же в детстве, если Мори не изменяла память.

Кёка на это только пожала плечами. Их семья вообще была очень неразговорчивой. И всё же быть здесь, с родителями, для неё всяко лучше, чем на материке, непонятно с кем.

Интересно, а думала ли Кёка о том, чтобы начать обучение пилотированию? Конечно, вряд ли она бы дожила до подходящего для пилотирования возраста. По рассчётам Каджии и Йосано, уже в начале две тысячи двадцать пятого года будет прибывать по несколько кайдзю за раз. Если они не найдут способ уничтожить портал до этого времени, то она и другие дети не доживут до своего совершеннолетия.

Мори вздохнул и убрал волосы с лица. Стоило бы подстричься.

— Ладно, оставим мысль, что все мы смертны, для таких разговоров в три утра, и лучше обсудим завтрашний день. У нас всё ещё есть две недели до следующей атаки, в этот раз ошибка вышла всего в пару часов, и по-прежнему в сторону ожидания, а не того, что всё произойдёт раньше.

Рассчёты такого типа были сложны и постоянно менялись, единственная формула, которая сработала один раз — та, благодаря которой они смогли высчитать точное время для тренировочного запуска Двойного Чёрного, — в следующий раз дала осечку, и кайдзю появился на два дня раньше. Поэтому то, что им приходилось ждать появления кайдзю пару часов, Мори предпочитал больше, чем приход кайдзю слишком рано.

Вот только новые рассчёты их не радовали.

— Надеюсь, обсуждение боя, анализ и мозговой штурм мы перенесём хотя бы на час дня. Хотелось бы хоть немного отоспаться, — сказала Коё и заправила пряди за ухо. Кажется, Чуя и Осаму переняли у неё этот жест. Забавно.

— Я планировал его на шесть вечера, но если хочешь на час, то... — начал Мори.

— Нет, нет, — она усмехнулась. — Шесть звучит как очень хорошее время.

— Ну вот и славно.

В их обществе от чувствовал себя перекусывающим ночью в кругу семьи. Странное чувство. Давно такого не было.

Обсуждения редко уходили в сторону пространных рассуждений. Всегда сухой рассказ о том, что сделали, что случилось, какие были проблемы и слабые места. Какие были ежесекундные преимущества. По крайней мере, когда дело касалось конкретно боя и того, что сделали пилоты.

Затем — столь же сухой технический отчёт о состоянии егеря. Теруко выглядела взвинченной из-за задержки, но предлагала решение за решением, и многие сама же отсекала. Она спроектировала несколько японских егерей — в том числе и Золотую Безупречность — и провела модернизацию Бесценной Сливы, сделав из егеря второго поколения, работающего на реакторе, полуавтомат с возможностью переключения на электронику. Разумеется, задержки, как у егерей первых поколений, её не устраивали. Но на поиски причины требовалось больше времени, хотя в целом они и были функциональны.

Сдержанный результат анализов кайдзю от Йосано. Она нашла очередное подтверждение её теории про клонов, но технология клонирования была пока что слишком далека для человеческого понимания. Но что-то подсказывало, что сдаваться с расшифровкой она не собиралась — слишком много пользы для невоенного использования, чтобы упускать подобную биотехнологию.

Каджии — он дольше всех не хотел переходить на сухость отчётов, так как ему хотелось поделиться с тем, что конкретно менялось в формуле — вяло и скучающе назвал дату и время следующего прибытия кайдзю.

Не принято обсуждать, что можно было сделать лучше, если про это не говорят сами пилоты. Потому что каждый понимал, что там, в сражении с настоящим кайдзю, рассуждения о дальнейших улучшениях ничем не помогут. На них нет времени. А вот стратегия — вполне возможно.

Разговоры о стратегии могли тянуться часами и плавно перетекать в отвлеченные. Сначала шло обсуждение возможных улучшений егерей и дополнительных проверок — насколько вообще возможно было усовершенствовать то, что итак было усовершенствовано, но калибровка все еще оставалась их слабым местом. Затем, варианты слабых точек кайдзю. Раньше поднималась тема о закрытии разлома, но никто так и не смог понять, как бы его открыть.

Каджии предложил войти в дрифт с мозгом кайдзю, но было несколько проблем, одна из которых — отсутствие этого самого мозга. Конечно, можно было попросить Фицджеральда извлечь спинной. Но, опять же, не за бесплатно. Все всегда упиралось в деньги.

Со временем все не-пилоты покинули зал для обсуждений, ушли также пилоты Бесценной Сливы — у них с Двойным Чёрным так и не сложились отношения из-за того раза с запуском, — и зашли Элиза с Кёкой. Поздние разговоры в тесном почти семейном кругу. Будто бы всё так и должно быть. Дазай каким-то образом оказывался практически приклеен к Оде, и последний, вместе с сурово молчащими Фукузавой и Кёкой, слушали его бредни. Коё постоянно порывалась позвать Кёку к себе, но каждый раз лишь твердила сквозь зубы, что сломает Осаму что-нибудь, если у Кёки появятся какие-то странные мысли.

— Я выбью ему зубы во время следующей тренировки, если хочешь, — предлагал Чуя.

— Не стоит, — Коё усмехалась, заплетая волосы Элизы в косы. — Тебе с ним потом дрифтовать. Тем более, я надеюсь, что Сакуноске хватит мозгов одёрнуть Дазая, если потребуется.

Мори в этом сомневался, и, судя по взглядам, Элиза и Чуя тоже. Но вера Коё в её мужа была довольно интересной деталью их взаимоотношений. Мори казалось, что если бы он действительно встречался с кем-то, с кем постоянно входил в дрифт, то долго бы эти отношения не продлились.

Только он не входил в дрифт уже почти десять лет. Взгляд зацепился за Фукузаву. Теперь его ничего не останавливало и не сдерживало. У них перед глазами маячил конец света, так что...

Нельзя было отвлекаться на свои чувства, которые, казалось, должны были умереть ещё тогда, давно, в дрифте. Это желание близости, ощущения дрифта, которое всё не желало отпускать. Смогли бы они дрифтовать сейчас, или же не вошли бы в синхронизацию?

— Ринтароо, ты выглядишь слишком задумчивым, — сказала Элиза, глядя перед собой.

— А ты что-то спросила?

— Да, мы хотим съездить покататься, я возьму военную машину?

— Мы? — Мори нахмурился.

— Ну, я, Чуя, Коё и Кёка. Всё равно Коё завтра не будет тренироваться, и ближайший выход ещё не скоро.

— А что насчёт тренировок Чуи? — Мори знал, что улыбка на его лице была далеко не ободряющей. Лицо Чуи перекосило пониманием, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Конечно, никаких поползновений ни со стороны Чуи, ни со стороны Дазая, ни со стороны какого-либо другого рабочего состава шаттердома в сторону Элизы Мори не видел. Но это не означало, что их вовсе не было.

— После них, — Элиза легко отмахнулась.

Коё как-то хитро улыбалась, но ничего не говорила. О нет. Её эти проблемы с наличием дочери ещё только ждали. Кёке тринадцать, рядом не было мальчиков — или девочек, что уж тут — её возраста. А если бы были, казалось, легко можно представить Коё с милейшей улыбкой на губах и ножом в руке — и повезёт, если ножом.

Только вот, по рассчётам, если они не разберутся с разломом, то Коё так и не предстоит увидеть, что это такое, растить дочь-подростка. И Мори приложит все усилия, чтобы Коё всё же смогла испытать все радости материнства. По крайней мере, всё от него зависящее.

Нужно достать мозг кайдзю и приказать просчитать все варианты.

Фукучи не объявил о своём приезде. На взгляд Мори это было странно, но свое мнение он привык, как и Фукузава, держать при себе. Но, несмотря на неожиданность визита, им уже были известны плохие новости, которые он привёз.

Назначили точную дату закрытия программы егерей. Первое января две тысячи двадцать пятого года. Через восемь месяцев. После этого всех оставшихся егерей необходимо перевезти в шанхайский шаттердом. Потому что к тому времени стена уже будет закончена и в программе егерей отпадёт необходимость.

Мори окончательно отказался от затеи с предложением к маршалам подождать и дать кайдзю разломить стену, потому что теперь с ним бы наверняка согласились.

В этом году август выдался отвратительно душным. До официального закрытия программы егерей оставалось четыре месяца, а кайдзю становились всё больше и сильнее, и приходили всё чаще. До судного дня с возможным двойным, а затем и тройным выходом — от четырёх до шести.

И нервы у всех оказывались на пределе. Из двенадцати егерей с начала этого года три уничтожены, два не подлежали вообще никакому ремонту. Мори хотелось верить, что он сохранял хладнокровие.

Правда хотелось.

Но пару месяцев назад Бесценная Слива погибла вместе со своими пилотами. Из-за стены. Кайдзю придавил егерь к стене, не оставил места для манёвра, и всё. В новостях программу егерей обвинили в том, что из-за них стена чуть не оказалась уничтожена. Но они уже давно стали козлами отпущения, особенно из-за скептического отношения к этой самой стене. Тэччо и Сайгику были не самым приятным дуэтом, но даже они не заслуживали к себе подобного отношения после смерти. Фукузава злился, и Мори чувствовал его злость, впитывал ее и черпал из нее силу, которая не позволила бы сорваться ему самому.

Пару лет назад они были героями, а теперь — недостаточно эффективные солдаты, которые всем что-то должны. Но даже так, как бы это ни раздражало, они должны были выдержать.

— Это первый кайдзю четвёртой категории, — сказал Каджии, но через очки Мори видел, что его глаза светились интересом, а не страхом.

Кайдзю Хакуджа, что-то среднее между богомолом и аллигатором, с шестью лапами. К сожалению, этот кайдзю двигался в сторону Индии, а значит сражаться с ним должен был шанхайский шаттердом. Очередь Двойного Чёрного. Чуе и Осаму определённо не везло на кайдзю — в первый запуск на них вышел всего лишь третий за всё время существования разлома кайдзю третьей категории, а в этот раз — первый четвёртой.

— Выпустим оба егеря, — сказал Фукузава. — Кайдзю слишком большой, чтобы рисковать с одним.

— Он не станет последним, — осторожно ответил Мори, просматривая характеристики. Огромный. — Отправим один Двойной Чёрный, они справятся.

— Если Двойной Чёрный потерпит поражение, у нас уйдёт слишком много времени, чтобы перевезти Золотую Безупречность. Запускаем обоих.

— Фукузава-доно, я понимаю ваше беспокойство, — Мори выпрямился и вздохнул. Лишняя паника и суета. Хотя ремонт Золотой Безупречности уже был окончен, Мори не был уверен, что они успели провести полную калибровку. О чём он и сообщил Фукузаве.

С другой стороны, у Двойного Чёрного также наблюдался небольшой глюк, который Теруко и Хироцу ещё не успели починить, но этот глюк влиял лишь на оружие. По неведомой на данный момент причине, нужно было три раза нажать на кнопку пуска оружия, чтобы оно действительно запустилось. С учётом того, что Двойной Чёрный обычно дрались кулаками и с использованием протонных пушек, это был дополнительный утяжелитель, для усиления удара, по словам Чуи.

Но перед ними был кайдзю четвёртой категории, и неизвестно, чего от него ожидать.

Золотую Безупречность всё же отправили в бой.

И как же Мори об этом пожалел.

Как ни парадоксально, но пилоты егерей обычно одиночки. Существуя в дрифте, они становились одним человеком, но это не означало, что могли легко сосуществовать на поле боя с другим егерем.

Мори знал, что он был одиночкой. Таким же был и Фукузава. Сама мысль о том, что они могли бы в своё время выйти против кайдзю с другим егерем на пару, казалась очень странной. К сожалению, такими же и оказались как Коё и Ода, так и Осаму с Чуей. 

Столько лет сражаясь с кайдзю один на один, они не могли полноценно сосредоточиться на бое из-за наличия другого егеря совсем рядом. По крайней мере, так Мори интерпретировал происходящие в море бесполезные пляски. К тому же, они оба получили больше урона, чем если бы сражались в одиночку. Лишь чудом повреждения не были друг от друга. Но кайдзю был ослеплён и у него оторваны две лапы из шести. Плотный панцирь не помогал ему избежать ранений.

— Золотая Безупречность, добейте кайдзю. Двойной Чёрный, что у вас?

— Царапина на ноге, — ответил Осаму. Без приказа, они отвели Двойной Чёрный чуть подальше, тоже ощущая, что от них больше вреда, чем пользы. — И перегрев реактора. Переключаемся на электронику.

— Только переключаетесь? — переспросил Мори.

— Да. Автоматику заело, — оповестил их Чуя. — Ничего, сейчас всё запустим.

Автоматику заело. Егеря в худшем состоянии, чем Мори подозревал.

Теруко рядом выругалась и взяла себе связь с Двойным Чёрным, пока они перезапускались.

— Что за, — только и успела сказать Коё.

— Нет! — слишком громко и с паникой воскликнул обычно собранный Хироцу.

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Тогда Мори не понял, что именно случилось.

Сигнал Золотой Безупречности пропал с радаров.

Чуть позже выяснилось, что кайдзю прокусил реактор и вызвал взрыв. В последний момент вместо правой руки егеря начала двигаться левая. Если бы такого не произошло, они бы успели защититься. Да, егерь бы лишился руки, но реактор был бы цел.

Взрыва было достаточно, чтобы уничтожить егерь, но тварь всё ещё была жива — хотя и лишилась нижней челюсти.

Дрифт Двойного Чёрного в то мгновение почти прервался. И какое-то время не восстанавливался. Связи также не было, лишь помехи. Теруко пыталась докричаться до Чуи, хоть что-то, но тишина.

Через несколько секунд связь вернулась. Двойной Чёрный всё ещё были в дрифте. И они уничтожили кайдзю. Тем самым мечом, который в этот раз вышел без единой задержки.

Но стоило Каджии подтвердить, что кайдзю уничтожен, Двойной Чёрный вышли из дрифта.

У Мори не было времени, в Золотой Безупречности, как и в других егерях на атомных реакторах, была установлена такая защита от радиации, что даже взрыв ядерной бомбы не должен был их зацепить.

Плюс нужно было вернуть Двойной Чёрный. Не для того, чтобы...

Под часами сидела Кёка. Её губы дрожали, и она слепо смотрела на экран, на котором раньше отображались показатели жизни её родителей. Нужно увести ее отсюда. Он положил руку Элизе на плечо и указал на неё.

— Уведи её куда-нибудь, где тихо и спокойно.

Элиза распахнула глаза, тоже только сейчас вспоминая о Кёке, затем кивнула и почти подлетела к девочке, приобняла и вывела с мостика. Кека оборачивалась на экран всю дорогу.

Всё случилось слишком быстро, и хотя Мори не терял надежды, голос холодной рациональности говорил, что уже слишком поздно. Что если бы там осталось хоть что-то, хоть кто-то после взрыва, Двойной Чёрный не отключились бы и искали бы голову, сделали бы хоть что-то.

И в этом было некого винить.

Терять пилотов всегда тяжело.

Но шла война. И солдаты передовых рот умирали первыми.

Спустя час Осаму и Чую доставили в шаттердом. На перевозку егерей... егеря требовалось ещё часа три. Теруко и Хироцу руководили всем этим процессом. Они бросили что-то о том, что прибыли люди Фицджеральда за внутренностями, и Теруко жаловалась, что главное, лишь бы они не залезли в егеря и не трогали останки Золотой Безупречности.

По договору не должны были.

Пустой взгляд Осаму напомнил Мори ту фотографию из личного дела, которую сделали после зачисления в программу. Отстранённость. Холодность. Ощущение смерти. Чуя выглядел не лучше, но вместо неподвижности Осаму, он постоянно поправлял волосы, дёргал костюм, будто бы пытаясь снять — и не зря, эти штуки очень тяжёлые. Они казались потерянными, осиротевшими мальчишками, несмотря на то, что им по двадцать два года.

И что они пилотировали уже четыре года. Мори и Фукузаве было за тридцать, когда они впервые сели в егеря.

Обычно пару часов после дрифта они не могли его сбросить, синхронно двигались и говорили, но в этот раз каждый ощущался отдельным человеком. Первый очень тревожный звоночек. Их боеспособность после такого очевидно упадёт. И им нельзя было позволить себе потерять двух егерей и четырёх пилотов сразу.

Но они были живы. И их егерь поддавался ремонту.

Не похоже, что они этому были рады.


	6. Chapter 6

Октябрь. Осень. Пора упадка и увядания, подготовки ко сну. В жарком Шанхае всё веяло гнетущим будущим. Прошёл месяц с момента гибели Золотой Безупречности. Только в этот раз смерть пилотов поразила Фукузаву заметно сильнее, чем раньше.

Кёка осталась в шаттердоме. На материке у неё никого не было, поэтому единственное место, куда она могла попасть там, это приют. Фукузава удочерил её, чтобы не забрали. Конечно, вряд ли кто-то хотел бы прийти в шаттердом и попытаться увести ребёнка погибших пилотов, но кто знал. Мори сказал, что так будет лучше, и он поможет избежать ненужных проблем, если кто-то решит в очередной раз навесить все грехи человечества на программу егерей.

Это стало нормой в последнее время.

Октябрь же стал первым запуском Двойного Чёрного с того инцидента. Егерь починили. Полностью перелопатили и переделали электронику, обновили реактор и охладитель.

В животе всё равно холодом сворачивалась змея. Тренировочные показатели дрифта Двойного Чёрного значительно упали, хотя всё ещё и превосходили средние, и их было достаточно, чтобы эффективно сражаться. Но Дазай и Накахара стали больше ссориться, острее. Раньше все их ссоры и споры казались простыми ни к чему не ведущими перепалками ради перепалок, а теперь всё выглядело так, словно бы они готовы были откусить друг другу головы.

Кажется, пару недель назад они серьёзно подрались, но всё закончилось ничем, так как они так сильно синхронизировались, что могли предсказывать удары друг друга. Иногда Фукузава задумывался, осталось ли у него от дрифта с Мори что-то, кроме обрывков чужих воспоминаний и знаний почти десятилетней давности. Если они пойдут тренироваться — и к чёрту предписания врачей на счёт избегания излишней физической активности, нервотрёпка касательно конца света вредила их здоровью куда больше, чем одна драка — смогут ли они предсказывать удары друг друга и подстраиваться под них?

Фукузава и Мори больше не дышали в такт. Скорость их движений стала разной. И всё же так хотелось вновь почувствовать себя в дрифте. Но это неразумно. Фукузаве казалось, он смирился с тем, что каждый из них — свой собственный человек, но мысли о подобном ни на что не похожем единении накрывали его снова и снова.

Вторжение длилось уже двенадцать лет. И всё, что они теперь могли делать, это ждать. Ждать, пока Фицджеральд достанет им мозг. Пока программу официально закроют, чтобы снова открыть в тот же день.

— К дрифту готовы, — сказал Дазай.

— Показатели стабильны, — сказала Монтгомери.

— Запускай дрифт, — Мори до белых костяшек сжимал локти скрещенных на груди рук. Без официальных лиц он практически не надевал форму, предпочитая белый медицинский халат. Ему это шло. 

Вход в дрифт. Синхронизация. Стабилизация. Кёка, сидящая под часами и наблюдающая за показателями на экранах.

— Связь стабильна, — отчиталась Люси.

Никто не сказал, что показатели хуже обычного. Но всё ещё некому было заменить Двойной Чёрный — Дазая и Накахару. Не было никого, кого можно было бы посадить в их егеря и отправить сражаться с кайдзю четвёртой категории. Фукузава и Мори могли бы, но это стало бы последним, что они сделали в жизни, и это не то, что стоило бы делать. Не до тех пор, пока разлом остается открытым.

Двойной Чёрный сделал несколько шагов вперёд и размял пальцы.

— К отправке готовы, — сказал Чуя.

Четвёртая категория. Когда Двойной Чёрный увидели кайдзю, связь дестабилизировалась на пару секунд — Дазай упал в кроличью нору, и Накахара зацепился за его воспоминания. За их воспоминания, потому что они пережили тот момент вместе. В дрифте. Видели и испытывали одно и то же.

Из норы их вырвал крик Накахары, обзывавшего Дазая какими-то глупыми, почти детскими именами. Как ни удивительно, но Дазай ответил и связь стабилизировалась до их обычного уровня.

Этого и перепалки, словесной, хватило, чтобы победить кайдзю. Но стоило получить подтверждение, что цель уничтожена и угрозы нет, Двойной Чёрный снова самостоятельно вышли из дрифта. Который был близок к дестабилизации.

Тревожный знак. Слишком тревожный.

До сих пор Фукузава отчётливее всего помнил именно моменты дрифта, его собственные воспоминания иногда казались лишь блеклой оболочкой. Но лишь иногда. Кажется, ему нужно было выпить лекарства.

— Как ремонт Бездны Лунного Света? — спросил Мори у Хироцу. Теруко уже убежала подготавливать транспортировку егеря и ремонт.

— Мы восстановили работоспособность, но нам необходимо ещё пару месяцев, чтобы восстановить защиту от радиации и переустановить несколько систем для большей эффективности.

— Ты думаешь пересадить их в Бездну? — спросил Фукузава, хмурясь.

— Можно попытаться. В Двойном Чёрном слишком много воспоминаний, связанных с тем инцидентом, в то время как Бездна не несёт для их памяти подобных ассоциаций. С другой стороны, — Мори нахмурился. — Дестабилизация произошла из-за визуального контакта с кайдзю, а не во время синхронизации. К тому же, какая разница, что я думаю, если Бездна не готова.

— А нам вообще есть, кого сажать в Бездну? — спросила Монтгомери.

Конечно, она пилотировала этого егеря раньше. И ей было важно узнать, что станет с её машиной. И, возможно, с возвращением в программу Накаджимы.

— Подумаем об этом через пару месяцев, — сказал Мори. — По одной катастрофе за раз. Сейчас наша катастрофа это Двойной Чёрный.

Егерей оставалось всё меньше. К концу октября рабочих с пилотами осталось шесть. Потому у шанхайского шаттердома не было иного выбора, кроме как отправить Двойной Чёрный опять.

Дрифт терпимый. Без дестабилизации в начале боя, но в середине... В этот раз в нору упал Чуя, и потянул за собой Дазая.

Воспоминания, полученные в дрифте, всегда очень сильные. Это не просто остаточное ощущение чего-то чужого, чьей-то иной памяти, это то, что переживалось в один момент двумя разумами. Эмоции, души и сердца бились в едином порыве в дрифте, с одной скоростью, синхронно. Оттого, падая в нору, оба попадали в одно и то же ощущение и оказывались заперты.

В бою это худшее, что только могло случиться.

Фукузава бессильно смотрел перед собой, так как и он, и Мори знали — из кроличьей норы Двойной Чёрный должны выбраться сами, ничто снаружи их не вытащит. Но они всё ещё в бою. Возможно, им придётся смотреть, как Двойной Чёрный погибает.

Находясь в норе, Двойной Чёрный нанёс удар, который прошёл мимо кайдзю, но достаточно отпугнул, чтобы тот попытался атаковать с другой стороны. Кто бы знал, что происходило в их головах в тот момент, видели ли они эту угрозу, или же цеплялись за воспоминания о том инциденте.

Некоторые удары, казалось, шли совсем мимо, но другие — будто бы реагировали на настоящие угрозы. Они защищались от чего-то, чего нет, и чего-то, что было, одновременно.

Потом это можно было списать только на чудо, не иначе, что кайдзю оказался повержен. Кто-то, кажется, Дазай, отключил дрифт, стоило только получить подтверждение победы.

Их нельзя было пускать в одного егеря вместе.

Фукузава стоял на балконе в кабинете Мори. Вид на океан нисколько не помогал успокоить нервы, потому он отвернулся и опёрся спиной на перила, прикрыл глаза и слушал шёпот волн и работы шаттердома.

— Им нужно найти новых напарников, — сказал Мори. — Как только восстановим Бездну, один пойдёт на Двойном Чёрном, второй на Бездне.

Фукузава тоже не верил, что этим двоим повезёт в третий раз.

— У нас не хватает ресурсов на его восстановление, даже с тем, что пересылают закрывающиеся шаттердомы, — отметил Фукузава.

— Да, действительно, какая теперь разница. Программу всё равно закроют с первого января, — Мори говорил слишком спокойно. — И нет никакой разницы, что Осаму и Чуя больше не могут входить в дрифт.

— Не слишком ли рано сдаётесь?

— Если верить нашим учёным, я сдался слишком поздно.

— Нерадужные прогнозы?

— С новыми данными — ещё хуже. Следующий кайдзю где-то через пару недель. Потом ещё один через столько же, уже в декабре. За ним ещё один. Затем, прямо первого января, появится кайдзю, а программа будет закрыта, и некому будет выйти. Потом восьмого. Двенадцатого. Тринадцатого. Снова и снова. Чаще и чаще.

— Нельзя сдаваться, Нацуме-сенсей находил финансирование, и....

— Он находил финансирование семь лет назад. Фукузава-доно, ваш оптимизм кажется безграничным.

— И что вы предлагаете?

— Ждать.


	7. Chapter 7

Закончилась осень, наступила зима. Дуэт Двойного Чёрного больше не пытались запускать, в том числе и на Бездне Лунного Света. Но и сходу найти людей не удалось — если бы они попытались привести или найти кадетов, то опять появились бы вопросы. «Программа закрывается, для чего вы это делаете».

И без того приезжали особо раздражённые политиканы, будто бы им чем-то шаттердом мешал. Приезжали и говорили что-то вроде «вы тратите электричество, проект уже скоро закроют, давайте сворачивайтесь и уезжайте».

На что Мори всегда спокойно отвечал им, что шаттердом полностью автономен и не зависит от электричества с материка, к тому же, принадлежит частному лицу. Приходилось объяснять, что до закрытия программы ещё несколько недель, дней, всё такое, и пока этого не произойдёт, им необходимо оставаться на посту.

А глазки бегали, искали, что бы себе прихватить, будто бы этот шаттердом уже был их собственностью. Пришлось усилить охрану. Слова «частная собственность» для них мало что значили. 

— Две машины и обе без пилотов, — сказала Элиза, останавливаясь возле Мори. В паре шагов остановился Чуя. Они давно сдружились — без намёков на романтику, к счастью — и теперь, после инцидента с Золотой Безупречностью, почти не расставались.

Мори отправился на один из относительно пустующих этажей, прокручивая в голове возможные планы. Разлом нужно уничтожить.

Каджии с горящими глазами просил разрешения дрифтовать с кайдзю. Мозг уже раздобыли, он плавал в растворе и тянул свои щупальца к любому проходящему мимо, то ли пытаясь съесть, то ли подключиться в дрифт. Вот только в состоянии ли человек это вынести. Пока что Йосано сдерживала Каджии от необдуманных действий и проводила исследования, чтобы максимально обезопасить будущий дрифт. С другой стороны, Мори подумывал о том, что отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Возможно, это их единственный выход. Терять в любом случае больше нечего. Но чуть позже.

До официальной «церемонии» закрытия программы оставалось несколько часов. Её проведут в Сиднее. Чем их не устроили другие города — не ясно, но очевидно, что демонстрация в кадре стены должна была продемонстрировать правильность выбора, совершаемого в данный момент всем человечеством.

Мори всё же предложил егерям не вмешиваться, пока кайдзю не пробьёт стену. Хотя они и смогли предсказать, когда следующий кайдзю придёт, куда он направится — неизвестно.

Все согласились.

— Вы что-то хотели? — спросил Мори, продолжая рассматривать егерей перед собой.

— Не то чтобы, лично я просто соскучилась, — ответила Элиза и опёрлась на перила рядом. — И если бы я оставила Чую вместе с Дазаем, они бы снова подрались, но в этот раз на глазах у Кёки.

— Не подрались бы мы, — воскликнул Чуя, оставаясь всё там же. Руки в карманах куртки.

— Ну, может на тот момент бы и нет, но у Дазая настроение кого-нибудь вывести из себя, а у тебя — кому-нибудь набить морду, — Элиза отмахнулась.

— Какая ты молодец, помогла шаттердому избежать очередного кризиса, — преувеличенно радостно сказал Мори, ласково потянувшись к белокурым локонам, но тут же одернул руку и спрятал ее за спину.

Элиза стала убирать волосы в высокий тугой хвост и очень обижалась, если кто-то пытался растрепать ей прическу. Каждый раз Мори с недоумением понимал, что она уже взрослая, но видела жизнь только на шаттердомах. Поэтому он только похлопал её по спине.

— Я бы не стал бить его при Кёке, — фыркнул Чуя и подошёл к перилам, но вместо того, чтобы на них опереться и смотреть в сторону егерей, сел на пол и опёрся спиной. — Но Дазай бы сделал так, чтобы мы сначала ушли оттуда.

Мори согласно промычал и подпёр подбородок рукой.

— Вы продолжаете тренироваться, — отметил он через какое-то время тишины.

— Ну да. Как только кайдзю пробьёт стену, нам нужно будет найти новых напарников. Есть идеи, босс?

Всегда интересно замечать прошлое пилотов по тому, как они обращались к людям вокруг.

Ода был оперативником спецназа, всегда говорил мало, но имел ужасную привычку придумывать всем позывные. Все называли это отвратительным, но никто особо не отнекивался. Коё — Мори точно не был уверен. Что-то связанное с разведкой. Она легко умела затеряться в толпе, что для женщины её внешности вряд ли было естественным навыком, но говорила всегда напрямую. Их боевые навыки выдавали профессионалов.

Осаму до попадания в программу потерял всю семью и какое-то время жил в приюте, был слишком умным для окружающих, что играло с ним злую шутку, но позволяло анализировать и предсказывать ситуацию крайне эффективно. Чуя жил на улице. Возможно, был частью какой-то преступной группировки, которых было немало в тогда уже разрушенных городах, и драться не на жизнь, а насмерть он научился там.

Фукузава — бывший военный с множеством горячих точек за плечами. Конечно, Мори видел это у себя в голове, но уже в их первую встречу была заметна выправка и что-то жестокое и холодное, что-то, к чему тянулся Мори, что видел в своём отражении, и что позволяло им эффективно работать вместе и убивать кайдзю без проблем.

— Мы найдём бывшего пилота Бездны Лунного Света, — Накаджима Ацуши всё ещё был жив и работал где-то на стене. — Один из вас станет его напарником. Для другого Элиза и Люси подобрали кандидатов. Проведём тренировочный бой и тренировочные дрифты.

— Я подобрала самых лучших для тебя, — радостно оповестила Элиза. — Для Дазая тоже пришлось постараться, но это другое.

— Спасибо, — судя по голосу, Чуя улыбнулся. Проверять это Мори не стал. — Но что, если ни один из нас не подойдёт для дрифта с пилотом Бездны?

— По статистике и стилю ведения боя вы совместимы. Осталось только понять, кто из вас больше подходит.

Мори чувствовал повисший в воздухе вопрос: «А если мы больше не сможем входить в дрифт?» Зная Чую, он задаст его, и всё же, зачем сотрясать воздух лишний раз, поэтому Мори продолжил:

— Вашему разуму нанесён значительный урон, но даже так вы смогли справиться с двумя кайдзю. К тому же, по результатам проведённого анализа, вы падали в кроличью нору исключительно потому, что цеплялись за эти воспоминания друг у друга. С другим разумом эмоции будут не столь сильны, и шанс, что вы вырвитесь, весьма велик. Но мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем.

— Понял.

Несколько минут висела тишина, но комфортная. Опять это ощущение дома. Мори слишком размяк, это непозволительно. Чуя и Осаму — солдаты, и он уже несколько лет отправлял их на верную смерть. В память врезался каждый погибший пилот, но почему-то этих двоих Мори почти боялся потерять.

Затем Элиза села рядом с Чуей — на бетонный пол, эта девчонка... — и они стали обсуждать что-то, что она нашла в интернете. Возможно, новое видео для её блога о жизни на шаттердоме, она часто задействовала в них Чую, Осаму и Кёку — раньше и Коё. Эта болтовня не раздражала, а становилась белым шумом, подобным всем звукам шаттердома. Напоминающим спокойствие, и дающим причину для сохранения головы на плечах.

Последний день программы. Мори почти удивился, как так вышло, что не прилетел какой-нибудь политикан, чтобы как бы официально всё тут опечатать. Возможно, Фукузава достаточно напугал их в последний раз.

Фукучи должен был присутствовать в Сиднее, и Мори был очень рад его отсутствию.

Все собрались в столовой. Техники организовали проектор и показ новостей с закрытия. В шанхайском шаттердоме не осталось работоспособных пилотов, поэтому оборону, если что, будет нести последний егерь Владивостока — Наказание Душ. На мостике осталась пара человек, чтобы оповестить, куда отправится кайдзю.

Официальный парад поражал своим размахом. Люси из спортивного интереса нашла информацию о том, сколько они потратили, и вслух возмутилась, что за эти деньги можно было бы отремонтировать ещё одного егеря с кладбища.

— Как Пир во время Чумы, — сказал Дазай.

Они устроились довольно странным образом. Мори и Фукузава с одной стороны стола, с другой — Элиза и Кёка, а Дазай и Чуя сидели прямо на столе. Это казалось правильным, и Мори внезапно для себя решил, что не будет искать тому причину.

В Сиднейском шаттердоме оставался егерь Алый Ветер. Пилоты — Гортон и Митчелл. Хорошие. Не рекордсмены, но со своей задачей справлялись. И им приходилось стоять там, выслушивая благодарности за службу. Какой же укол по гордости.

Им приходилось стоять и ждать появления кайдзю и будущего сражения, если кайдзю направится в их сторону.

Привычная сирена, оповещающая о появлении кайдзю четвёртой категории, тут же окрещенного Мутавором. Через какое-то время сообщили, что идёт на Сидней.

Будто бы знал, куда идти.

Столько разных углов съёмки для этой битвы, Харуно наверняка сделает всё, чтобы собрать их все в красивый монтаж, что может привлечь ещё немного денег.

Стена простояла лишь полчаса. Кайдзю с молотом на голове, конечно.

Наблюдать можно было лишь с усталым беспокойством. Алый Ветер победил.

Ни у кого в столовой не было сил радоваться.

— Ну что же, — громко сказал Мори в повисшей тишине. Он встал и хлопнул в ладони. — Нам пора за работу. Хироцу-сан, Теруко-сан, организуйте ещё одну проверку нашим егерям. Люси, Элиза, подтвердите перевозку оставшихся егерей в Шанхайский шаттердом. Фукузава-доно, — Мори положил руку на плечо Фукузаве и провёл по нему пальцами. — Нам нужны пилоты. Надеюсь. Вы поможете с возвращением одного из них в строй.

— Разумеется, — Фукузава накрыл его руку своей. — Но, может, на поиски Накаджимы лучше отправить Монтгомери?

— Нет, она нужнее здесь.

Момент оказался разорван голосом Осаму, как всегда, тянущим гласные.

— А нам что делать?

— Помогать по мере возможностей, — вздохнул Мори. — Дазай, пойдёшь к техникам, будешь помогать с анализом. Чуя, возьми Кёку и помогите Люси с Элизой всё подготовить.

— Так точно, — удивительно, что у них всё ещё оставалась эта синхронность. Правда, стоило этому произойти, как оба — слишком похожими жестами — поморщились.

Теперь оставалось подготовиться и понять, как им предотвратить конец света.


	8. Chapter 8

Прежде чем отправляться за Ацуши Накаджимой, Фукузаве пришлось выседеть разговор с политиканами и в очередной раз подтвердить — да, мы с самого начала говорили вам, что стена не выстоит. Нет, мы не успеем построить ещё хотя бы одного егеря. Да, мы подавали вам расчёты частотности появления кайдзю после каждого нападения, в том числе долгосрочный прогноз, связанный с двойным и тройным выходами уже через неделю.

Политиканы активно пытались перекинуть вину на программу егерей, а не на свои неудачные решения. Доказывать им обратное было утомительно, им нечем было крыть. Они высчитывали, сколько времени продержится конструкция — у Чуи и Дазая на эту тему разгорелся спор, и поэтому они попросили Каджии рассчитать точно. Мори решил отправить эти данные конструкторскому бюро Стены Жизни, но с пометкой: «Надеемся, что вы примете эти рассчёты во внимание и усилите конструкцию». Конечно же, никаких изменений произведено не было, более того, их отчёт — также опубликованный на сайте программы егерей — был назван фикцией и провокацией. Под видео Элизы с записью спора и всех вычислений пришлось закрыть комментарии.

Рассчёт оказался очень оптимистичным, тогда не учитывалась возможность существования кайдзю четвёртой категории, а после никто и не пересчитывал. Стена пала быстрее.

Фукучи продавливал политиканов с тем, что им в любом случае нужно финансирование на перевозку егерей в шанхайский шаттердом, который станет последней базой для общих операций.

И им всё ещё нужно было найти способ уничтожить разлом.

Но, в основном, это всё было лишь пустой тратой времени.

Фукузава никогда не бывал на Стене Жизни. Это была странная, серая, безликая конструкция, чем-то напоминающая шаттердом. Построенная настоль же впопыхах, но не имевшая возможности обрести жизнь.

Стеной «жизни» это было сложно назвать.

По крайней мере, ему не пришлось искать Накаджиму самостоятельно. Его уже нашли и указали Фукузаве. Они никогда не встречались лицом к лицу, так как Бездна Лунного Света располагалась в токийском шаттердоме. Да и пилотировали они уже после того, как Вита была признана нерабочей. Но фотографий было достаточно.

— Фукузава-сан, — сказал Накаджима и поклонился, слишком низко. Фукузава только кивнул.

— Думаю, ты догадываешься, зачем я здесь.

А люди, строители, наблюдали. Возможно, они не подозревали, кто такой Накаджима. К тому же, им было любопытно. Вряд ли много военных — действительно военных — тем более задействованных в программе егерей — прилетали сюда.

— К сожалению, — он выпрямился. Выглядел гораздо старше, чем на фото. Что логично, ему должно было быть уже около тридцати. — Но я не понимаю, зачем вам я.

— Ты опытный пилот. Сейчас нам как никогда нужны опытные пилоты.

Накаджима казался растерянным.

— Но ведь осталось всего пять рабочих егерей, вряд ли может быть так, что на каком-то из них почему-то нет пилотов.

Фукузава посмотрел на заинтересованных людей. Слышали. Наверняка кто-то записывал. Говорить про проблемы Двойного Чёрного с таким количеством лишних людей вокруг — плохая идея.

— Шесть. Мы восстановили Бездну Лунного Света, — Накаджима дёрнулся, словно бы его ударили.

— Ох, — сказал он дрожащим голосом.

— Я предлагал отправить вместо меня Монтгомери, — что было правдой. — Но она слишком занята организацией переброски егерей на шанхайский шаттердом.

— Я не думаю, что я...

— Рейнджер Накаджима, — громко произнёс Фукузава, и Накаджима выпрямился — военные привычки так просто не выветривались. — У нас нет времени на уговоры. Либо вы возвращаетесь в программу со мной, либо остаетесь здесь и продолжаете строить бесполезную стену.

Не было смысла обсуждать, какие последствия будут. Для Фукузавы выбор был прост — сражаться до последнего или сдаться. Строить стену — это сдаваться. И ни один пилот не мог позволить себе сдаться до самой смерти.

Накаджима согласился.

Фукузава мог бы соврать, что он удивился, увидев встречающую их Люси.

— Мы связались с подходящими кандидатами, они прибудут завтра, — сказал она Фукузаве.

Что странно, хотя официально Фукузава и оставался главой, все в любом случае отчитывались в первую очередь Мори.

— Вы посвятили Ацуши в нашу ситуацию?

— Про Двойной Чёрный? Да, — ответил Ацуши, останавливаясь напротив Люси.

— А ты — идиот, — воскликнула Люси и толкнула Накаджиму в грудь.

— Эй, за что, — спросил он, потирая место удара и морщась.

— За то, что ты сбежал и ушёл прохлаждаться, конечно же! Только подумать, вот это вот ты выбрал как то, чем заниматься по жизни? Строить стену? Серьёзно?!

Накаджима чуть заметно расслабился, слушая упрёки Люси. Интересно.

— Накаджима, — прервал их разговор Фукузава. — Ты слишком устал?

— М, нет, не особо.

— В таком случае, давайте сейчас же определим кто из Двойного Чёрного станет твоим напарником в дрифте и проведём тестовый запуск на Бездне или Двойном Чёрном.

Накаджима почти не вздрогнул при упоминании Бездны. Только расслабленность, окутавшая его, покинула плечи, оставив напряжение готового бежать в любой момент зверька.

Люси не стала спорить. Все понимали, что время крайне ограничено.

— Идём, я покажу тебе твою комнату, потом пойдём в зал тренировок.

Времени на передышку у них не было. И, как Фукузаве казалось, Накаджима и без того взял перерыв на пять лет. Достаточно.

Чего Фукузава не ожидал, так это публики. Конечно, не считая Накаджимы и пилотов Двойного Чёрного, он, Мори, Элиза и Люси — должны были быть здесь. Но все остальные? Сомнительно. Однако ни Фукузава, ни Мори не сделали ничего, чтобы отправить интересующихся на свои места.

Накаджима напрямую ничего не сказал, но он заметно растерялся, увидев Осаму и Чую. Вряд ли это как-то было связано с их личностями — о них объявили сразу же. Кто-то из политиков даже пытался начать драму из «вы используете детей для войны», но ему пришлось быстро замолчать, потому что после этого в кадетские корпуса и уже закрытую подростковую программу стали поступать заявления отовсюду. Двойной Чёрный не афишировали где-то, кроме информационных источников программы егерей и блога Элизы, и всех это устраивало.

Что же такого увидел Накаджима, оставалось тайной.

— Четыре касания, — сказала Люси, глядя на планшет. Глаза у нее покраснели. Как и у Накаджимы. — Какая очерёдность?

— Оба сразу, — ответил Накаджима, поднимая тренировочную палку.

— Что? Но... — начала было Люси.

— Они дрифтовали вместе последние четыре года, по отдельности их стиль и поведение будут слишком похожи, чтобы я мог понять, с кем проще, — объяснил Накаджима и отошёл к центру мата. Чуя взял две палки и одну кинул Осаму. — Вместе они будут больше выражать индивидуальность, как ни странно.

Он не вспомнил тренировок с другими пилотами, скорее всего потому, что все они уже были мертвы. И их предпочитали не поминать, по крайней мере, пока война не закончится.

Чуя и Осаму ничего не говорили на этот счёт, что было довольно необычно. Никаких подколок друг друга или простого знакомства с Накаджимой.

Этот отбор значительно отличался от того, что помнил Фукузава. Их с Мори сначала долго тестировали на возможность входить в дрифт и совместимость, но она не проверялась боем. Он не знал, как именно проверялась совместимость Двойного Чёрного. И лишь догадывался, почему в этот раз был выбран тренировочный бой. Скорее всего, из-за времени. На все нужные тесты и результаты требовалось много времени, и так как все стоящие на мате могли входить в дрифт, то шанс их совместимости велик. Проверка боем слишком рискованна, но проверить сразу на егерях — не так ресурсозатратно.

Первым атаковал Чуя, без лишних замахов и движений. Накаджима отбил его нападение и сделал пару шагов в сторону, уходя от удара Осаму. Для человека, который вряд ли тренировался в последнее время, он держался уверенно.

Первое касание Осаму.

Мори поджал губы. Он делал ставку, что с Накаджимой лучше всего сойдётся именно Осаму. Похожее прошлое, к тому же, стиль Осаму чем-то напоминал стиль Люси.

После этого они разошлись.

В этот раз напал Накаджима, атакуя Чую. Тот увернулся без блока. Осаму атаковал, но его атаку заблокировали. В это время Чуя ударил Накаджиму, и тот не успел защититься или отреагировать.

Разошлись.

Странный синхронный танец идентичных движений и повадок, отличающихся столь незначительно. Суждение Накаджимы было правильным — если драться с каждым наедине, то невозможно определить, кто в чём сильнее. Даже несмотря на показатели дрифта и то, что Фукузава видел тренировки Двойного Чёрного и Золотой Безупречности, только сейчас он понял, насколько сильна связь благодаря юности пилотов.

Но благодаря ли.

Небольшой рассинхрон, который можно было заметить, выражался в том, что Осаму действовал продуманнее, осторожнее, подмечая детали, но предпочитая прямые удары и блоки. Чуя двигался быстрее, бил сильнее и чаще поступал рискованно, но предпочитал уходить от атак и парировать. Будто каждый по-своему вёл диалог. И искал что-то.

— Всё, — сказал Накаджима, впервые за несколько раундов задевая Чую. Все трое тяжело дышали. — Ты. С тобой мы сработаемся.

— Накахара Чуя, — сказал Чуя, выпрямляясь.

— Хах, у нас фамилии на один иероглиф, да? Накаджима Ацуши.

— Верно, — Чуя выдохнул и усмехнулся.

— Ну вот и славно, — сказал Мори и хлопнул в ладони. — Вечером устроим пробный запуск на Бездне и Двойном Чёрном.

— Так точно, — сказал Чуя, Накаджима только кивнул.

— Думаешь, сработает? — спросил Фукузава, пока они шли к вертолётной площадке. Первыми егеря перевезли из Владивостока, Наказание Душ, пилотируемый Фёдором Достоевским и Николаем Гоголем. Их нужно было встретить, поприветствовать и другие детали вежливости.

— Посмотрим, — устало вздохнул Мори и убрал волосы назад. Он давно не стригся, так что теперь приходилось собирать волосы в хвост на затылке, но передние пряди упорно лезли в рот, отказываясь от своего заключения. — Узнаем сегодня вечером.

Ну вот, снова выпали. Фукузава потянулся, и завёл их за ухо Мори, так шансов, что они снова попадут на лицо, становилось меньше. Такой простой жест, сделанный неосознанно, больше по привычке после стольких лет рядом с Кёкой. Мори замер на пару мгновений, не отстраняясь и глядя на Фукузаву с чем-то нечитаемым в глазах. Это нечитаемость выводила из себя. 

Но пришлось убрать руку и пойти дальше — звук вертолётов становился всё громче. Мори последовал за ним с секундной задержкой.

А Фукузава осознал, что он только что сделал нечто крайне интимное, чего не делал ранее.

Дрифт Накаджимы и Чуи пошёл, показатели стабильные, выше нормы. Время соединения чуть дольше среднего.

Осаму и Кёка сидели под часами и наблюдали. И ощущение неправильности пронизывало всё происходящее.

Что-то и пошло не так. По показателям, первым в кроличью нору упал Накаджима, но из-за того, что их опыт так похож, Чуя также зацепился. Две минуты в дрифте.

Пришлось мануально отключать егерь.

— Не будем рисковать и объединять Накаджиму с кем-то из Двойного Чёрного, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, — сказал Фукузава.

Это значительно уменьшало их боевую мощь, но лучше один опытный пилот с кем-то другим, чем два, цепляющиеся за травму. Мори кивнул и несколько секунд смотрел на Бездну, будто бы понуро опустившую голову.

— Дазай, отправляйся на МРТ Как только вытащим Накаджиму и Чую — тоже, — сказал Мори.

Что бы ни происходило в дрифте, оно сильно повредило мозг Чуи. Отправлять его в дрифт с кем бы то ни было — убийство для обоих.

Фукузава видел себя много лет назад в его выражении лица, когда говорил те же жестокие слова, разбившие его собственную жизнь на ещё одно до и после.

— Тебе больше нельзя в дрифт.

Но раньше у них была надежда. Раньше не было точных рассчётов, указывающих на время конца света. Тогда они ещё не пробовали уничтожить разлом и не убедились в бесполезности этого. У них была надежда найти какое-то полезное занятие, чтобы спасти мир. Сейчас отсчёт шёл на дни, и лишение возможности сражаться сразу бы убило Фукузаву.

— Что я могу сделать? — спросил Чуя через несколько секунд растерянного молчания. — У меня нет никаких специальных навыков, но...

Его можно было бы отправить под управление Хироцу, он ведь разбирался в устройстве егерей. Вот только Чуя замер, словно бы вспомнив что-то.

— План дрифта Каджии с мозгом кайдзю, он ведь в силе? Босс пока не одобрил, но я готов это сделать. У меня есть опыт дрифта, и я могу хотя бы попытаться найти нужную нам информацию о том, как уничтожить портал. Это будет куда эффективнее, чем если в дрифт войдёт кто-то совсем неподготовленный.

Фукузава моргнул.

Вспомнился разговор с Мори, последний, прежде чем они расстались на несколько лет, и последний в качестве партнёров по дрифту. Лучше выйти и умереть в бою. Но если тогда Мори остановил его фразой «ты этого не хочешь», подчеркнул, насколько они нужны для программы и дальнейшего развития, то теперь сказать было нечего.

Потому что они все близки к отчаянию. И к линии, за которой начнётся лишь пустота.

— Завтра, после того, как подберём напарников для Накаджимы и Дазая. Пока что...

«Иди отдохни» так и застряло в горле. После того, как Фукузава оказался вне программы, отдыхать он точно не мог. Нужно было что-то делать. Хоть что-то, хоть как-то, чтобы не сойти с ума.

— Иди к Люси, помоги с размещением нового персонала и пилотов.

— Так точно, — Чуя встал. — Разрешите идти?

Фукузава кивнул. Прежде, чем люк за Чуей закрылся, он отчётливо услышал голос Осаму.

Беспомощность — это худшее, что только можно испытывать в данный момент.


	9. Chapter 9

Человеческий мозг всё ещё до конца не изучен. Человечество построило егерей, напрямую связало работу мозга с управлением этими гигантскими машинами, но слишком много вопросов оставалось неотвеченными, неизученными, подкрепленными лишь теоретически. Один из главных — как воздействует дрифт и управление егерем на разум пилотов. Потому что либо в живых для такого исследования никого не оставалось, либо времени на что-то подобное не было.

Травма Двойного Чёрного, из-за которой они столь часто теряли управление и не могли ничего поделать, определённо была тем, что им хотелось бы предвидеть, подготовиться и предотвратить хотя бы в теории. Мори не был нейрохирургом, но им стоило иметь хотя бы одного в штате шаттердома, а пока — результаты МРТ пилотов были направлены на материк.

Ещё им нужно было подобрать пилотов Накаджиме и Осаму.

— Знаешь, меня тааак расстроило, что вместо меня ты выбрал Чую, — выдохнул Осаму, пока они все шли к тренировочному залу вместе с Мори.

Нужно было провести пару тестовых запусков и проверить, не повреждён ли их мозг так же сильно, как у Чуи, по крайней мере, по показателям вхождения в дрифт. К счастью, настолько сильной травмы у них не наблюдалось.

— Эм, ну, прошу прощения, — сказал Накаджима. — Не думал, что для кого-то из вас это так важно.

— Да не то чтобы, — Дазай отмахнулся. — Я, может, тоже хотел бы дрифтовать со столь известным пилотом, как ты.

Возможно, Мори слишком вдумывался в произнесённые слова, но это могло значить «лучше бы я получил эту травму в дрифте». Потому что Осаму всех пилотов, кроме Чуи, Коё и Оды, лишь скупо анализировал. Что и как они делали. Высокую оценку действиям Накаджимы он никогда не ставил.

Не то, чтобы Мори собирался это озвучивать. Не то, чтобы он сам не понимал сентимента «лучше бы на его месте был я». Накаджима ничего не ответил.

Отбор проходил схожим образом. Дазай уступил первенство Накаджиме и пошёл к дальней стене тренировочного зала, на полу возле которой уже сидели Элиза, Кёка и Чуя. Мори остановился возле Фукузавы и Люси. Снова зрителей больше обычного. Среди интересующихся можно было заметить пилотов прибывших уже егерей.

— Четыре удара, — сказала Люси.

Курсант за курсантом, что-то в них всех Накаджиму не устраивало.

— Может, перерыв? — спросила Люси, больше обращаясь к Мори и Фукузаве, чем к Накаджиме.

— Он перерыв не просит, значит и необходимости в этом нет, — ответил Фукузава, и Мори кивнул.

Люси поджала губы, но продолжила считать.

Ещё четыре курсанта спустя появился, наконец, подходящий. Акутагава Рюноске, вышел сразу после своей сестры. Брат и сестра Акутагава, оба принимали участие в программе подготовки подростков к дрифту, если судить по кивку в сторону Чуи и Осаму. Будто два тигра сцепились, и передышка была слишком короткой между ударами. Под конец они не расходились.

— Мы попробуем пилотировать с ним, — сказал запыхавшийся Накаджима.

— Ооо, весело, — похлопал Осаму, за что получил локтем от Чуи.

— Хорошо, — сказал Фукузава. — Идите подготовьтесь к дрифту, пробный запуск через час. Дазай. Твоя очередь.

— Да-да, — Осаму встал, опираясь на палку для спарринга, и вышел в центр. — Ладно, давайте потанцуем!

Мори усмехнулся. Осаму умел вводить людей в ступор. В отличие от Накаджимы, он не доходил до четырёх ударов ни с кем, ограничиваясь лишь двумя, а иногда и одним, чтобы совершенно безразличным голосом сказать «следующий».

Единственной, с кем Осаму решил поговорить, оказалась сестра избранного Накаджимой курсанта, Гин. Они знали друг друга раньше, видимо, с подростковой программы по подготовке кадетов. Казалось, что он выберет её, но Осаму без боя сказал ей сесть к Чуе и произнёс «следующий».

Курсантам не говорили, с кем именно они возможно станут парами, только лишь то, что есть два места с опытными пилотами. Осаму если раньше и видели, то только во время той попытки развести скандал из-за молодости пилотов Двойного Чёрного четыре года назад, или же если интересовались жизнью на шаттердоме. На всех видео Дазай вёл себя чуть ли не идеально, что разительно отличалось от его поведения на матах. Раздражение среди курсантов росло с каждой секундой.

Самым раздражённым оказался Куникида Доппо. Он дважды ударил Осаму, один раз уложил на лопатки. Было больше похоже, что он хотел его избить, а не стать партнёром по дрифту.

Мори вздохнул и услышал точно такой же вздох от Чуи, когда Осаму перехватил палку Куникиды, которую он упёр тому в грудь, и с излишне радостной, почти маньячной, улыбкой сказал:

— А моим партнёром по дрифту будешь ты.

— Сочувствую, — сказал Чуя и встал.

На сегодня было запланировано три дрифта, и только два из них подразумевали использование егерей.

У Мори неприятно сосало под ложечкой. Как не изучены последствия дрифта для людей с людьми, так даже теоретически невозможно было предположить, какие последствия могли бы быть после дрифта с кайдзю. Давать разрешение на дрифт Чуе, как казалось Мори, было ошибкой. Но и никаких аргументов против, кроме беспокойства, он не находил.

Всё же, шла война, и все средства были хороши.

И Чуя был солдатом.

Дрифт показатели как Бездны Лунного Света, так и Двойного Чёрного оказались хорошими. Не идеальными, не пробивающими все возможные потолки синхронизации, но устойчивыми. Накаджима в этот раз смог сдержать все воспоминания, и Акутагава никуда не провалился. Осаму почти упал в кроличью нору, но быстро вытащил себя, бросив что-то о том, как хорошо, что его новый напарник так сильно отличается визуально. Куникида также сдержался от следования эмоциям.

Теперь у них было ещё два работоспособных егеря. Достаточно для плана.

— Я тоже считаю, что это плохая идея, — сказал Фукузава, пока они шли к научной лаборатории. — Но не то чтобы у нас был другой выход.

— Вы правильно рассудили, Фукузава-доно.

Мори пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать что-то вроде «в этот раз». Всё могло закончиться той же катастрофой, что и инцидент с Золотой Безупречностью. Но ссориться сейчас, и тем более из-за чего-то, что никто не мог предвидеть, это плохая идея.

— Лжец, — сказал Фукузава за секунду до того, как открылся лифт.

Разумеется, Фукузава-доно мог читать его слишком хорошо. Мори оставалось только улыбнуться ему в спину.

— Ладно сам припёрся, но этот-то квартет нахрена привёл? — спросил Чуя, пока Йосано устанавливала все необходимые приборы для отслеживания его состояния. 

Каджии нервной энергией крутился на фоне. Только за то время, что Мори и Фукузава пришли в лабораторию, он уже дважды предлагал пойти в дрифт вместо Чуи. Но тот каждый раз отказывался и говорил, что у него есть опыт дрифта и поиска нужной информации. Откуда этот опыт брался и в какие игры Двойной Чёрный играли в дрифте — любопытный, но не особо важный вопрос.

Тачихара снова и снова уклонялся от слишком экспрессивных жестов и продолжал калибровать приборы. Харуно и Элиза расставляли камеры и снимали происходящее.

— Ну как же, — воскликнул Дазай. Накаджима, Акутагава, Гин и Куникида, которых сюда точно никто не звал (Но и приходить не запрещал. Также как и стоящим возле двери Достоевскому и Рембо). — Во-первых, моральная поддержка, во-вторых, мне нужно было показать Куникиде-куну визуально, почему я с ним точно не упаду ни в какую нору! К тому же, Гин о тебе беспокоится, я уверен!

От перепалки веяло чем-то домашним. Скорее всего, нацеленным на успокоение Чуи.

Работало.

Кёка молча сидела отдельно от всех и рассматривала формулы на доске, нервно сжимая рукава толстовки. Кролика она перестала носить с собой после смерти родителей, но привычка за что-то цепляться осталась.

Слишком многое могло пойти не так. И, по закону Мёрфи, так и будет.

— Всё готово, — сказала Йосано, закончив закреплять шлем.

А внутри всё сворачивалось. Возможно неосознанно, но Мори придвинулся чуть ближе к Фукузаве.

— И я готов, чего тянуть кота за яйца, — фыркнул Чуя. — Мне нужно найти, как уничтожить разлом, ну или, по крайней мере, как его открыть с этой стороны, верно?

— Верно, — сказал Фукузава. — Их цель — второстепенная задача. Что они, кто они. Главное — узнать, как всё это остановить.

Чуя кивнул.

Это всё не могло хорошо закончиться. Возможно, стоило предложить в этот раз себя. Но он видел анализы и рассчёты. У Чуи, если всё пойдёт очень плохо, шанс выбраться живым был многим выше, чем у Мори.

— Подготавливаем первый дрифт с кайдзю, — сказал Каджии. — Волонтёр, — удивительно, что не подопытный, — Накахара Чуя, бывший пилот егеря Двойной Чёрный. Все системы откалиброваны. Все возможные меры предосторожности приняты. Данные о подготовке в дополнительном файле.

Повисла тишина. Отступать и правда слишком поздно.

— Разрешите начинать? — спросил Каджии.

— Начинайте, — сказал Фукузава, крепко сжимая локти.

Обратного отсчёта не было. Каджии нажал на кнопку, и Чуя поморщился. Наверное, входи он в дрифт впервые, реакция была бы другой.

— Связь установлена, — сказал Тачихара. — Стабилизирована. Показатели в норме.

Слишком быстро. Мори встал и подошёл к Йосано, наблюдающей то за показателями, то за Чуей. Он смотрел перед собой, но вряд ли что-то видел. Примерно минуту всё было спокойно.

А затем начался припадок. Сначала дёрнулась рука, и прежде, чем кто-то успел сказать «все пошло не по плану», Чуя весь выгнулся назад с громким хрустом, лишь чудом не сломав себе шею или спину, и все показатели здоровья стали критическими.

— Связь стабильна, но, — начал Тачихара.

— Почему мозг Кайдзю дымится? — прервал его Каджии.

— Вырубай, — рявкнула Йосано, сама отстёгивая и снимая шлем.

Дазай, так и не отошедший, подхватил Чую, чтобы он не дёргался, и уселся на пол, не уверенный, что делать. Мори сел рядом, доставая фонарик из кармана и светя в глаза.

— Реакция есть.

Вот только Чуя начал откашливаться кровью, а сосуды в глазах так полопались, что наличие реакции представлялось удивительным.

— Давление повышенное, — сказала Йосано, безошибочно доставая нужное лекарство, и, задрав Чуе рукав, уверенно сделала укол.

Пять минут спустя Чуя сидел на стуле и дрожащими руками пытался удержать бутылку с водой.

— У них коллективный разум, — сказал Чуя. — И Йосано-сан права, все кайдзю — это клоны друг друга.

Чуя сделал глоток, облившись при этом, но Осаму никак это не прокомментировал.

— В общем, м, они... нет, сейчас самое важное — разлом, — Чуя убрал волосы с мокрого лица. — Я никогда не дрифтовал с кем-то, у кого другой язык, поэтому не уверен, мое состояние сейчас такое из-за того, что у нас разный язык или разный разум...

— Чуя, главное, — чуть слышно подсказал Осаму.

— Да, точно. Портал открывается только перед кайдзю. Там что-то вроде... Как в магазинах штрих-коды, но благодаря тому, что они все клоны, код один и тот же.

— Ты его запомнил? — спросил Фукузава.

— Если бы разбирался в биологии, может быть. Но для прохода нужен кайдзю, не обязательно живой, насколько я понял, но они так быстро разлагаются. М... — бутылка чуть не выпала у него из рук. — Они захватчики. Ищут подходящие планеты и заселяют их, когда их мир умирает. Но им нужна определённая атмосфера для этого. Наша им раньше не подходила, а сейчас почти подходит.

Чуя покачнулся. Элиза забрала у него бутылку, и он кивнул.

— Кайдзю, которых мы видим сейчас, это первая волна. Их цель — проредить людское население. Вторая волна придёт и вызовет взрыв какого-нибудь вулкана или что-то подобное, что изменит атмосферу на подходящую им, и они переместятся сюда. Я плохо помню что там еще, простите.

— Ты узнал самое важное. Дазай, отведи его в медпункт, потом приходи в командный центр. Собрать всех там через полчаса, — сказал Фукузава.

Мори же разглядывал Чую, потому что он упомянул кое-что важное, чего Мори опасался больше всего на свете.

Коллективный разум.

И теперь все знания Чуи были также доступны и их коллективному разуму. Главное, чтобы они теперь не оказались перманентно объединены.


	10. Chapter 10

Они знали точное время прибытия кайдзю. Двух. Первый раз, когда через разлом прошли бы двое. И у них было преимущество: как временное, так и количественное. И они знали, когда именно будет следующий выход. Было доказано, что это — единственное время до полноценного открытия разлома.

Фукузава без особых эмоций пересказывал всё, что они узнали. Общий план атаки разработать сложно — неизвестно, что именно за существа придут и какие у них будут особенности. Основной — подготовиться заранее, перехватить кайдзю в море, дотащить, ещё живого, к разлому, убить его там и отправить в разлом вместе с бомбой.

Бомбу несли Гортон и Митчелл. Их егерь, единственный пятого поколения, считался самым быстрым. Три егеря — русский Наказание Душ, американский Бездна Лунного Света и канадский Ночное Озарение пойдут с ними и будут прикрывать. Двойной Чёрный поможет в бою, но затем останется на поверхности, чтобы подстраховать на случай, если кайдзю вырвется.

Мори также запретил любое взаимодействие с Накахарой до окончания операции, по крайней мере, общение на тему предстоящих событий было запрещено. Фукузава не стал спрашивать. Это наверняка было как-то связано с тем дрифтом. Он что-то упускал.

— Нам стоит сменить егеря, который понесёт бомбу, — предложил Достоевский. — Если коллективный разум пришельцев действительно существует, то им будет известно, что бомба будет на Алом Ветре.

— И что же, вы считаете, что мы не сможем защитить бомбу? — раздражённо воскликнула Митчелл.

— Дело не в том, сможете вы или не сможете, — Достоевский наклонил голову набок. — А в том, что им известно. Им известно, что ваш егерь — самый быстрый, и что именно в этом заключается план. Будет логично отправить для этого другого егеря.

— Он прав, — согласился Осаму. — Теперь помещать на вас бомбу — глупо.

Фукузава прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Это всё начинало походить на балаган. Ситуация с Двойным Чёрным и Золотой Безупречностью показала, что сражаться вместе будет непросто.

— Соглашусь, — сказал Фукузава. — В таком случае, поместим бомбу на Бездну. Она довольно средняя по показателям и сможет сбить их с толку. В остальном к плану нет претензий?

Ему ответила тишина.

— Хорошо. У нас четыре дня для подготовки.

Нужно было подготовиться как в последний раз. Потому что это и должен был стать последний раз.

Собрание закончилось, и какое-то время Фукузава решал организационные моменты. Нужно было всё проверить, во всём убедиться. Мори говорил, что он и сам справится, что это может подождать, но он не мог ждать, не мог сидеть без дела. На удивление, не могли и многие другие. Некоторые работники шаттердомов Южной и Северной Америк, а также Австралии, всё ещё не могли перестроиться на Шанхайское время, что, на самом деле, было к лучшему, ведь в таком случае проверки и ремонт могли идти круглосуточно.

Пришлось уводить от работы Теруко, готовую день и ночь сидеть над прибывшими егерями, и неодобрительно посмотреть на Хироцу-сана, не только потакающего ей в этом, но и готового также работать до потери сознания.

— Фукузава-сан, при всём уважении! — воскликнула Теруко. — Некогда отдыхать, нам нужно...

— Отдохнуть ночь и продолжить работу с утра. Что будет, если вы где-то просчитаетесь или из-за недосыпа и невнимательности упустите что-то жизненно важное?

Это заставило её замереть. Золотая Безупречность, словно дух, продолжала занимать пространство в шаттердоме, пусть и не физически. Ошибка программы егеря это ошибка техников. Кто-то не уследил, и никто уже не узнает, кто именно. Почему стала двигаться не та рука. Фукузава знал, что Теруко провела несколько бессонных ночей, рассматривая последние данные, посланные Безупречностью, прежде чем сдаться. И как сильно она стремилась собрать всё так, чтобы этого не произошло в будущем.

Виновного так и не нашли, да и ошибка — как это произошло, оставалось загадкой. Теруко поджала губы и посмотрела в пол.

— Так точно, — сказала она и пошла в сторону общежития.

Хироцу молча поклонился и пошёл следом.

Фукузава остался один в скудно освещённом коридоре. На сегодня он закончил всё, что только мог, и стоило идти спать. Но сначала он решил проведать Кёку. После дрифта с кайдзю он так её и не видел, и, признаться, он пожалел, что позволил ей присутствовать. Это не то, что юной девочке стоило видеть своими глазами. Смерть пилотов — всегда что-то, что происходит там, далеко. Тел часто не остаётся. Чую сильно переломило, и Кёка вцепилась в рукав Фукузавы — совсем как в детстве.

На счастье, ходить по шаттердому и искать её не пришлось — она спала в каюте родителей. В каюте, в которой жила с ними. Но она была не одна. Свернулась калачиком, прижимая к себе кролика, а голова вместо подушки лежала на коленях у Дазая, который бездумно смотрел перед собой и гладил её по волосам. 

— Фукузава-сан, — сказал Дазай чуть слышно. — Я... простите, я скоро уйду.

В комнате было темно, за исключением света ночника в форме того же кролика и тусклого освещения из коридора. Фукузава зашёл и сел на стул напротив кровати, чтобы не потревожить Кеку. 

— Одасаку всегда гладил её по голове так, когда ей снились кошмары, — продолжил Дазай. — И сегодня они ей точно приснятся.

— А тебе?

— Я бы хотел посмотреть на человека, которому после пилотирования егеря и сражений с кайдзю кошмары не снятся, — Дазай глухо рассмеялся. Он обычно не был так разговорчив.

Фукузава принюхался. Пахло виски.

— Да-да, простите, — Дазай выдохнул и усмехнулся. — У меня куда менее здоровые способы борьбы с кошмарами.

Осуждать за это сложно. Хотя стоило бы, всё же, он в таком состоянии пришёл к Кёке.

— Я не пил при ней, если что, — будто мысли читал. Но Дазай был проницательным, и прожил несколько лет под руководством Мори. Связаны ли эти факты — кто знает. — Просто... Я посижу так. Ещё чуть-чуть.

Фукузава кивнул, не собираясь никуда уходить. Не из беспокойства за Кёку — кто-кто, а Дазай ей ничего не сделает. Скорее, из беспокойства за самого Дазая.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, но Фукузава и сам начал клевать носом. Его разбудил шелест простыней. Дазай лишь чудом умудрился не запутаться и не упасть, а также не разбудить Кёку.

Он подложил ей под голову подушку, накрыл одеялом и какое-то время смотрел на неё. Затем качнул головой, словно бы отгоняя какие-то мысли, и пошёл к выходу. Фукузава встал и направился следом, бросив взгляд на Кёку. Она молча наблюдала за ними. Значит, всё же разбудил. Фукузава хотел было остаться, но Кёка покачала головой. Он кивнул и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Дазай чуть не упал, запутавшись в своих ногах, так что пришлось подхватить его за плечо и помочь дойти до каюты. Одной на двоих, но теперь пустующей из-за того, что Чую перевели в изоляцию.

Фукузаве, по правде говоря, тоже не хотелось возвращаться в пустую, хоть и отопленную, каюту. Но им всем нужен был отдых. Короткая передышка перед марш броском.

Закат седьмого января ничем не отличался от сотни и тысячи подобных закатов. Солнце садилось за горизонт слишком спокойно, чтобы отражать всю суету, происходившую в шаттердоме.

В час и двадцать три минуты ночи раскроется разлом. Из него выйдут два кайдзю. Этот бой должен стать последним.

— А вы всё также любите крыши, Фукузава-доно, — вкрадчиво сказал Мори.

— Сюда никто не приходит. Можно подумать.

— Хмм, — Мори сел рядом.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели в сторону солнца и Шанхая, заменяющего его своим ярким неоном.

— На тренажёрах новые пилоты Бездны и Двойного Чёрного выдают хорошие показатели. Проблем не должно возникнуть. Хотел бы я так сказать, но мы оба знаем, что закон Мёрфи работает в полную силу, — вздохнул Мори.

Из-за ветра не убранные в хвост волосы били Мори по лицу. Но не похоже, чтобы он это замечал. Как и Фукузава не замечал свои.

Мори казался слишком бледным в закатном солнце. Не то чтобы у них было время и возможность выдохнуть и хоть немного расслабиться. Им необходим отдых после всего этого. Настоящий отдых, а не падение в постель и отключка до будильника.

— По крайней мере, у нас есть надежда и ничтожный шанс на успех. Пусть Куникида и Акутагава ни разу не были в бою, Дазай и Накаджима в некоторых аспектах так и остались лучшими пилотами.

— Верно, — Мори улыбнулся и наклонил голову набок, рассматривая Фукузаву. — Немного обидно, что нас с тобой уже давно превзошли, а?

Нисколько. Было бы правильно так сказать, но эти слова звучали бы лживо даже для Фукузавы.

— Общество может развиваться, только если следующие поколения оказываются сильнее, умнее и приспособленнее, чем предыдущие. Потомки должны превосходить своих предков.

Мори рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Действительно. Но, к сожалению, ни Бездна, ни Двойной Чёрный ещё не сражались в новых составах. Слишком много неизвестных переменных.

— Их всегда было много, но это никогда не мешало нам и другим пилотам принимать решения.

— Хмм, — Мори перевёл взгляд обратно на почти скрывшееся за горизонтом солнце. — Вы правы. Жаль только, что мы с вами уже ничего не можем сделать.

Бесполезны.

Фукузава прикрыл глаза и какое-то время молчал.

— Мы сделали всё, что могли. Подготовили этот шаттердом и пилотов к самому худшему. Защищали программу и вели её по мере своих способностей и возможностей. Мы действительно не сможем ничего сделать в бою, но мы сделали всё от нас зависящее, чтобы в этот бой человечество вышло с лучшим доступным нам оружием, лучшими машинами и лучшими рейнджерами.

— Пожалуйста, запишите все эти слова, они неплохо прозвучат как ободряющая речь персоналу, — сказал Мори и откинул голову, глядя на затянутое смогом коричневое небо. — Но не для Люси. Не для Чуи. Не для нас с вами.

Вы ведь знаете...

— Вы ведь помните...

...какие чувства мы испытывали...

— ...что именно мы чувствовали...

...пилотируя егерь.

— Дрифтуя вместе.

Слова со столь схожим звучанием всё же различались. Они слишком давно не были в дрифте, чтобы Фукузава мог заканчивать за Мори предложения. Пора было отпустить это призрачное ощущение. Плечо горело крепким прикосновением в столовой. Кончики пальцев — чуть ощутимым прикосновением к волосам. Это реально. Мори — другой человек, и жизненно необходимо принять то, что они не одно целое.

— И сейчас, когда больше всего необходимо быть там, в море, когда именно от сражений там всё зависит, мы можем только сидеть и наблюдать за показателями. Для таких деятельных людей, как мы, это не просто.

Мягко говоря, не просто. Это удушало. Отравляло организм похлеще радиации, медленно прогрызающей себе путь сквозь все ткани в его организме. Фукузава кивнул.

— У нас есть надежда, что сегодня всё закончится.

Мори на это ничего не ответил. Лишь придвинулся чуть ближе, почти касаясь плеча Фукузавы.

Война длилась уже двенадцатый год. И если она не закончится победой человечества, то... Фукузава качнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли.

Они выиграют этот бой. У них нет выбора.


	11. Chapter 11

— Два кайдзю, оба четвёртой категории, — оповестила Люси.

Их назвали Отачи и Райдзю. Строением больше похожие на рептилий, а значит — хорошо приспособленные к сражению под водой. В отличие от егерей.

— Куда они направляются? — спросил Фукузава.

Ответом ему была тишина, и Мори вопросительно посмотрел на радары.

— Никуда, сэр, — после недолгой задержки ответила Люси.

— Ждут. Что ж, нам легче. Алый Ветер, Наказание Душ, Ночное Озарение, Бездна — направляйтесь к разлому. Двойной Чёрный — оставайтесь на позиции.

— Принято, — ответили пять разных пилотов.

— Ну и что же они задумали, — пробормотал Мори.

Это точно как-то было связано с Чуей и дрифтом, но он не знал о происходящем. С ним говорили, конечно, но все держали язык за зубами относительно каких-либо деталей операции. Возможно, дело было в той информации, которую он искал. И нашёл. Теперь они сделают всё, чтобы защитить разлом: готовы к сражению под водой.

Егеря шли в молчании пилотов. Люси проговаривала, сколько оставалось до разлома. Дно было устроено таким образом, что разлом находился в ещё более глубокой расщелине. Выбраться из неё на машинах было непросто.

— Видим расщелину, — сказал Готорн. — Никаких признаков кайдзю. Готовимся к спуску.

Мори следил за экранами и показателями. Не то чтобы он мог сделать что-то другое. Кайдзю — или их создатели — что-то задумали, но он не был уверен, что именно.

— Сэр, электромагнитная волна со дна.

— Что? — переспросил Фукузава. Показатели всех егерей исчезли.

— Алый Ветер и Ночное Озарение полностью электронные, на перезапуск уйдёт не меньше часа, — сказала Теруко с паникой в голосе. — Двойной Чёрный, вас зацепило?

— Немного, — ответил Дазай. — Нам направиться к ним?

— Нет, ждите на позиции, — приказал Фукузава. Хуже и представить нельзя. Два егеря одним ударом превратились в консервные банки. Оставалось надеяться на Наказание Душ и Бездну.

— Центр, нас слышно? — заговорил Накаджима.

— Да, слышим вас. Что у вас происходит?

— Вам честно или без матов? — нервно рассмеялся Накаджима, но смех уже был хорошим явлением.

— Мы одолели Райдзю, — сказал Гоголь. — И ранили Отачи. Но он поплыл наверх.

— Закончите задание, — сказал Фукузава. — Двойной Чёрный, слышали?

— Да. Готовимся встречать.

Мори бросил взгляд на часы. Кёка сидела под ними, поджав губы. Возле двери стояла Гин Акутагава.

— Бля, что это за хрень? — спросил Дазай.

— Двойной Чёрный, что у вас?

— У него крылья, — ответил Куникида. В динамике было слышно его возмущенное пыхтение.

Никто на мостике не спросил «что», все замолчали.

— Мы не успеем перехватить его до взлёта, — сказал Дазай. — Побежим следом.

— Движется, — пальцы Тачихары замелькали над панелью, рассчитывая траекторию.

— Куда? — спросил Фукузава, пока Мори вглядывался в показатели.

— В сторону Шанхая.

— Скорее, шаттердома, — поправил Мори. Он посмотрел на Фукузаву, который поджал губы.

— Разлом открылся, — оповестил Достоевский. — Мы сбрасываем бомбу вместе с останками кайдзю.

— Мы возвращаемся, — сказал Накаджима. — Но на это уйдет немало времени.

Двойной Чёрный тоже не успеет, судя по скорости.

— Эй, Ринтаро, — Элиза всегда называла его по имени. — Как думаешь, Отачи летит для уничтожения шаттердома или Чуи?

И это был чертовски хороший вопрос.

— Скажи ему уехать куда подальше, вдоль берега. У нас ещё полчаса, прежде чем кайдзю достигнет шаттердома.

Элиза положила руку ему на плечо и сжала, затем поспешила к каютам. Странный жест, но сначала нужно было убедиться, что разлом будет уничтожен, и только потом думать о происходящем.

— Останься, — краем уха услышал Мори. Видимо, Кёка хотела пойти с Элизой.

— Бомба в разломе вместе с останками Райдзю.

— Что насчёт Алого Ветра и Ночного Озарения?

Несколько секунд висела тишина.

— Уничтожены. Мы не видели, успел кто эвакуироваться или нет.

— База, нам нужно сорок минут, чтобы преодолеть это расстояние, — сказал Дазай.

— Принято. Готовимся поднять истребители, приготовить артиллерию. Необходимо будет удерживать кайдзю хоть какое-то время.

— Бомба взорвалась, — прошептала Люси севшим голосом. Разлом уничтожен.

Но радости никто не выказал. У них всё ещё оставался кайдзю. Охрененно злой летающий кайдзю.

— Можно попробовать остановить его на подлёте, — предложил Хироцу. — Всё же, первых кайдзю уничтожали именно так — истребителями и бомбами.

— Нет. Нам необходимо продержаться лишь десять минут.

«Лишь» — слишком громко сказано. Тем временем Бездна выбралась из разлома и направилась к берегу, а радары засекли сигнал одного из спасательных шаттлов Алого Ветра. Наказанье Душ направили на поиски оставшихся рейнджеров — ещё оставалась надежда на то, что кто-то из них смог уцелеть. Мори напряжённо проверял показатели.

— Кайдзю завис в воздухе, — сказал Тачихара. — Он немного сменил курс.

Значит, кайдзю всё же шёл за Чуей. Оставалось надеяться, что он сможет уехать далеко и что Двойной Чёрный успеет до...

— Эй, мы едем по шоссе на север, там туннели, повихляем немного, — раздался голос Элизы из рации.

Мори почувствовал, как его сердце ушло в пятки. Если бы он не сидел, то ноги его бы точно подвели.

И как он не догадался, что Элиза повезёт Чую. Он должен был понять, должен был, по тому, как она сжала его плечо.

— Элиза... — только и сказал Мори. Он не мог собраться, чтобы что-то сказать. Не мог.

— Да всё в порядке, — рассмеялась она.

Ничего не было в порядке. Потому что кайдзю мог с лёгкостью перелететь через стену, а егерю потребовалось бы на это время. Однако...

— Элиза, слушай меня внимательно, — сказал Мори. — Как проедете через Янцзы, езжайте вглубь материка. Стена там тоньше из-за реки, Двойному Чёрному будет проще до вас добраться.

— Принято. Там как раз начинаются туннели.

Потерять Осаму и Чую было бы страшно и больно, но не смертельно. Всё же, они солдаты, готовые отдать свою жизнь за человечество в целом и близких людей в частности. Потерять Элизу — одна мысль об этом — невыносимо.

Мори вздрогнул, когда Фукузава положил ему руку на плечо.

— Поднимайте истребители, нужно разбить стену возле Янцзы.

Мори никогда не был верующим. После всего, что он видел на войне, он был готов скорее поверить в богов культистов, чем в нормальных человеческих богов. Но сейчас он был готов молиться кому угодно, лишь бы Дазай и Куникида успели, лишь бы его Элиза осталась жива.

Беспомощность, о которой Мори говорил на крыше лишь несколько часов назад, накрыла его новой волной с сообщением Тачихары о том, что кайдзю уже добрался до материка и летит прямо за машиной.

Правильным было бы дать им умереть. Ведь они ехали в населённые районы. Ни один егерь не успеет прийти на помощь. Но Мори не мог. Он всегда считал, что смог бы принести всё в жертву ради спасения людей, но, как видно, он ошибался. И почему его ошибки всегда имели катастрофические последствия?

— Мы разворачиваемся, — сказала Элиза. — Дальше начинается Наньтун, если мы въедем туда... — звук пропал, когда они въехали в туннель.

И конечно же об этом они тоже не подумали.

Мори слишком явственно представлял их разговор, происходящий с выключенной рацией. Чуя, уговаривающий Элизу выйти, чтобы она не пострадала. И Элиза, которая так точно бы не сделала.

Вырастил на свою голову двух баранов.

— Мы добрались быстрее, — оповестил Дазай задыхающимся голосом. — И нам открыли дверь, какая прелесть.

— Не вижу кайдзю, — сказал Куникида. — У нас глючит радар из-за той волны.

— Идите на Наньтун, — приказал Фукузава, сильнее сдавливая его плечо.

Только теперь Мори понял, что он молча сидел и смотрел перед собой, с трудом и при этом с невыносимой ясностью воспринимая всё происходящее вокруг. Будто время тянулось одновременно слишком медленно и летело крайне быстро.

И это он считал, что умел мыслить хладнокровно в любой ситуации.

— Принято.

Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Приходили оповещения от истребителей. Кайдзю ранен и истекает кровью, но недостаточно, чтобы упасть с неба. Разве только на туннель.

Что и произошло. Но Отачи на этом не остановился и продолжил двигаться на встречу егерю, разрывая лапами туннель и пытаясь поймать машину. Оставалось надеяться, что его попытки не увенчаются успехом.

— Как удобно на земле, — сказал Дазай.

— Погоди, сигнальный...

— О боги, они выстрелили этой штуке в морду, — Дазай нервно рассмеялся.

Двойной Чёрный достиг кайдзю. Благодаря ранению, он оказался повержен относительно быстро.

— Я что-то не представляла, что они такие большие, — в динамике раздался удивленный голос Элизы.

— Да я тоже.

— В смысле, ты с ними четыре года сражался.

— Ага, в огромном егере, а не с земли с сигнальной ракетой, чёрт подери.

— Но просмотров мы на этом словим, скажи же!

Они, наконец, выехали из туннеля, и перед въездом не выключили рацию. Мори судорожно выдохнул и сгорбился. Не было моральных сил кричать на Элизу, только очень нервно смеяться.

Кто-то определённо родился под счастливой звездой.


	12. Chapter 12

Разлом закрыт. Окончательно. Бесповоротно. Хотелось бы на это надеяться.

Всех выживших рейнджеров приставили к награде. В том числе их с Мори, за службу в начале войны. Их приветствовали как героев, хотя меньше чем полгода назад многие поливали помоями из-за неэффективности программы.

Странное ощущение. И не похоже, что кто-то из рейнджеров им наслаждался, хотя некоторые улыбались перед камерами для вида. Мори, например. С такой лёгкостью переключался между раздражением и доброжелательностью, будто бы у него в рукаве был переключатель.

Когда все фанфары — официальная их часть — закончились, Фукузава и Мори вернулись в шаттердом. Егерей нужно было вновь подготовить к перевозке, но на этот раз обратно в их родные базы, где их законсервируют как музейные экспонаты в надежде, что никогда не придётся ими пользоваться.

В шаттердоме осталось мало человек. Перед отъездом Гоголь упоминал родную Украину, а Федор сдался под уговорами Элизы и сказал, что все желающие могут найти его в Петербурге, но это, скорее, было обращено к бывшим участникам программы, чем к преданным фанатам канала Элизы. Готорн нехотя ответил, что отправится искать родственников Маргарет, и попросил выключить камеру. Одиночество шанхайского шаттердома отдавало заброшенностью Нагасаки после того, как они уже перевезли Золотую Безупречность, и нужно было только собрать вещи и оставшиеся материалы.

Но в этот раз вместо заброшенности и упадка ощущалась свобода.

Воздух словно бы стал чище.

— Фукузава-сан, — окликнул его Осаму.

Все рейнджеры, кроме него и Чуи, уже уехали. Фукузава догадывался, что их держало здесь — они полжизни провели в программе, и вряд ли им вообще было, куда возвращаться.

Сам он планировал вместе с Кёкой переехать в свою родную Осаку. А что делать дальше — понятия не имел.

— Да? Какие-то проблемы?

— Не то чтобы, — Осаму остановился и спрятал руки в карманы. Они не переставая дрожали после последнего дрифта. У Мори было то же самое после событий с последним кайдзю. — Просто вот думаю, куда поехать, хожу и спрашиваю предложения. Куда вы отправитесь, когда мы закончим с этим всем?

— В Осаку.

— Хаах, — Осаму перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно. Несколько лет назад это выглядело почти мило, а сейчас — странно. — Мори-сан сказал, что они с Элизой поедут в Йокогаму. Чуя планирует с ними. Очевидно, совместное выживание сближает людей, — Осаму усмехнулся.

— Не хочешь с ними?

— Нет конечно, меня тошнит от Чуи, не хочется в жизни вообще никогда больше с ним встречаться, — Осаму поморщился.

Фукузава решил не озвучивать, что ради тех, от кого тебя тошнит, ты не преодолеваешь расстояния за рекордное время и не сражаешься с кайдзю, действуя слишком опрометчиво. Но, возможно, этим двоим пошло бы на пользу побыть пару лет порознь. Дрифт растворял границы, и иногда, чтобы двигаться дальше, смотреть на этого человека как на другую личность, а не по недоразумению отделившуюся часть себя, нужно эти границы расставить.

По крайней мере, Фукузаве это помогло.

— Что на счёт твоего партнёра по дрифту? Куникиды?

— А. Ну, вообще, он учитель математики, отвратительно, — Осаму фыркнул и упёр руки в бёдра. — Так что вернётся в Токио и пойдёт работать в школе.

Куникиде повезло, у него была работа и образование, к которым он мог вернуться после войны. Многие рейнджеры, последние несколько лет только и знавшие, что сражения, не могли найти себе места. Фукузава подумывал снова открыть додзё своего отца, если от помещения хоть что-то осталось.

— Чем бы ты хотел заниматься? — спросил Фукузава, не думая, что получит ответ.

Выражение лица Осаму поблекло, словно бы он натянул безразличную маску. Вот оно. Незнание, что делать дальше. Ни у кого не было сил думать о том, что будет после того, как война окончится. Никто не думал, что она вообще окончится. Что будет что-то после. Пока она шла, все мысли были только о ней. Она занимала собой всё, не давая возможного просвета для будущего.

Все рейнджеры так или иначе ожидали погибнуть в егере. От кайдзю или от самой машины. По случайности. Из-за ошибки. Неправильной калибровки. Падения в нору. Те, кто оптимистично говорили о времени после войны, обычно умирали первыми. Плохая примета была.

И со временем даже думать о том, что будет после, стало плохой приметой. Потому что казалось, что это после никогда не наступит.

— Мы с Кёкой переедем в Осаку. У моего отца там раньше было додзё, я планирую снова открыть его, и мне потребуются работники. Если так и не найдёшь, куда отправиться, всегда можешь приехать к нам.

— Не думаю, что мой стиль сражения можно преподавать в додзё, — лишь губами улыбнулся Осаму.

— В додзё полно другой работы, от уборки и ремонта до ведения финансов.

— Действительно, — сказал Осаму, затем, после пары секунд раздумий, он поклонился. — Спасибо вам за поддержку и руководство в программе.

Видимо, он не ожидал никакого ответа, потому что сразу же распрямился, словно пружина, и скрылся в коридорах шаттердома.

Возможно, подобное предложение работы стоило оставить не только ему.

Последний день перед возвращением в Японию. Последний день перед закрытием программы, теперь навсегда. По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить. Чуя говорил что-то про вторую волну, но так как это не было прерогативой в поиске, он не помнил, что имелось ввиду.

Мори оказался в своём любимом месте. Один из этажей шаттердома с обзорной площадкой на егерей. Двойной Чёрный оставался здесь, в Шанхае, но не то чтобы кто-то на этот счёт возмущался.

— Ах, Фукузава-доно, готовы к отъезду?

— Да, — Фукузава остановился возле перил, на которые опирался Мори. Во рту тот перекатывал чупа-чупс. Элиза их всем раздавала направо и налево, так что не удивительно. — А вы?

— Ага. Элиза уже отправила все свои вещи. Удивительно, сколько у неё здесь всего накопилось. Некоторая одежда ей мала, и, кажется, она отдала её Кёке.

— Я видел. Это хорошо.

— Слышал, вы планируете вернуться в Осаку?

Мори бывал там пару раз на экскурсии в школе и проездом, когда ехал учиться в Токио из родного Симане.

— Верно. Что насчёт вас? Йокогама?

— Ага. Думаю, нужно сдать экзамен на врачебную лицензию и открыть частную практику. Обратно военным врачом быть не хочется.

Не то чтобы выжившим рейнджерам не выплачивали в качестве пенсии такие суммы, что всю оставшуюся жизнь можно было ничем не заниматься, только тратить и тратить. И всё же никто не мог сидеть без дела.

Даже просто передохнуть.

— Что Элиза планирует делать?

— Выйти замуж за Чую, — Мори фыркнул и обречённо склонил голову. — А я всё время беспокоился, как бы Осаму её не охмурил, но вы посмотрите, беда пришла, откуда не ждали.

— Это правда? — удивлённо спросил Фукузава.

Мори какое-то время продолжал смотреть вниз, затем рассмеялся и выпрямился, вынимая чупа-чупс изо рта.

— Нет, конечно. Скорее всего, она собралась его усыновить. Точнее, заставить меня его усыновить.

Будто бы этого уже не произошло.

— Будто бы этого уже не произошло.

Ох. Это смутное ощущение синхронизации. Он слишком много об этом думал.

— Вы тоже заезжайте, если вдруг окажетесь в Осаке.

— Всенеприменно. Фукузава-доно...

— Юкичи.

Мори вздрогнул и посмотрел на Фукузаву.

— Зовите меня Юкичи.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, затем Мори улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. В таком случае, зовите меня Ринтаро.

Фукузава кивнул. Даже в дрифте, даже в мыслях они не называли друг друга по именам. Всегда немного насмешливое Фукузава-доно или подчёркнуто уважительное Мори-сенсей.

— Знаете, думаю, нам стоит встретиться через пару недель, — сказал Ринтаро.

Имя так странно звучало в голове. Хотелось попробовать его на языке, произнести вслух, но ему потребовалось бы время, чтобы привыкнуть и не запнуться на первом же слоге.

— Согласен.

— Что же, даже не спросите, зачем?

Юкичи не знал, что на это сказать, поэтому перевёл взгляд на егеря.

— Верно, это не так уж и важно. А сейчас нам нужно вспомнить, что такое быть функциональными членами общества, а не ветеранами войны.

— Это будет сложно.

— Ну да, двенадцать лет в шаттердоме своё дело сделали, — Ринтаро заправил волосы за ухо. — Мир изменился, и либо мы подстраиваемся под него, либо выпадаем окончательно, — он обречённо вздохнул. — Похоже, война никогда не кончится.

— Похоже на то.

Они стояли рядом какое-то время. Юкичи почти собрался с мыслями. Предложить Ринтаро переехать с ним, открыть практику в Осаке, ведь глобально было без разницы, и...

— А, так и знала, что вы будете здесь, — сказала Элиза.

Юкичи обернулся. Она шла по направлению к ним. Рядом маленькими шажками семенила Кека. 

— Там вертолёт прилетел, Осаму и Чуя уже понесли вещи.

— Ох, уже? — спросил Ринтаро, отстраняясь. Недовольство на его лице было чуть заметно.

— Ага. Мы чему-то помешали? — спросила Элиза и наклонила голову набок.

— Возможно, — Ринтаро улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на Юкичи, и пошёл к девочкам. — Но раз вертолёт уже здесь, нам необходимо лететь.

Ринтаро и Элиза пошли к лифту, а Кёка осталась, внимательно глядя на Юкичи. На ней было одно из подростковых платьев Элизы и рюкзак с кроликом. И так странно смотрелась она в шаттердоме, особенно после того, как всю жизнь провела или в кимоно — из которых выросла — или в спортивной одежде, подходящей для жизни на военной базе.

— Всё собрала? — спросил Юкичи. Кёка кивнула.

— Хорошо, пойдём к вертолёту, — он подал ей руку, и она ухватилась за его пальцы своими, теплыми и нежными.

Две недели. Без переезда, наедине с собой. Две недели. Юкичи бросил последний взгляд на егеря.

Он готов был молиться всем сущностям, чтобы никому больше не пришлось активировать эти машины.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Закат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916311) by [fandom Cosmic Horror BSD 2020 (hisa_fk_cap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisa_fk_cap/pseuds/fandom%20Cosmic%20Horror%20BSD%202020), [riririgu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riririgu/pseuds/riririgu)
  * [Жажда скорости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423407) by [fandom Cosmic Horror BSD 2020 (hisa_fk_cap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisa_fk_cap/pseuds/fandom%20Cosmic%20Horror%20BSD%202020), [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi)




End file.
